Una nueva vida a tu lado
by elilovesanime
Summary: Dejar a mi familia y mis amigos, iniciar una nueva vida con una persona que apenas conozco, pero siento que la conozco desde toda la vida / mal summary pasen y lean les prometo que esta bueno!
1. Chapter 1

—Mierda…—

Dije para mí misma al darme cuenta lo tarde que había salido de la casa de Levy. Miré mi reloj con preocupación _2:30am_.No es que hubiera querido irme tan tarde pero Levy estaba deprimida y me quede con ella viendo películas de amor para consolarla por su reciente ruptura ,mientras veíamos las películas nos preguntándonos porque no podemos conocer hombres como ellos.

Suspire pesadamente, tenía algo de nervios, caminar sola a estas horas no es nada agradable y saber que tu casa queda bastante lejos es menos reconfortante, mi mayor temor era encontrarme con algún vampiro o bruja que me pudiera atacar.

_Vamos Lucy faltan algunas calles trata de distraerte._

Por otra parte hubiera aceptado la invitación de Levy a dormir en su casa, pero mañana tenia instituto y no quería faltar por nada del mundo.

Veía algunos carros pasar a gran velocidad y uno que otro minisúper abierto, mi vista se detuvo en una esquina había un hombre mirándome fijamente, cruce la calle para no pasar por ahí pero para mi sorpresa también estaba otro hombre, desesperada mire a mi alrededor estaba rodeada, uno de los hombres se acercó a mi trate de correr, pero me agarro de un brazo y me jalo contra su cuerpo puso sus brazos a mi alrededor para no escapar.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

—_Hueles tan bien…—_

—No por favor suéltame—

Sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban mire por encima de su hombro y vi como los chicos miraban con una sonrisa torcida eran jóvenes probablemente de mi edad.

—_Dime, ¿porque debería soltarte?_

Sus manos se abrieron paso recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí su lengua en mi cuello, sentí asco ante su acción, trate de golpearlo en la entrepierna pero detuvo el golpe y jalo mi cabello hacia atrás.

—_Pero que señorita más traviesa creo que habrá que darle un castigo_

Me tiro al suelo y pateo mi pierna, grite tan duro que sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba, no podía mover para nada la pierna, lo mire encendió un cigarrillo y se agacho dónde estaba.

—Por favor déjame ir—le pedí con poca fe que él lo hiciera

Paro de fumar y me miro

Me dio una media sonrisa y acaricio mi cabello —_Cariño de esta no sales viva— _

Agarro mi brazo y apago el cigarrillo en mi piel, chille muy duro su cara cambio a una de desagrado.

—_Por más que grites nadie te va a escuchar será mejor que hagas silencio_

Escuche risas desde atrás, el hombre que tenía ante mi saco una pequeña cuchilla.

—_Pero si vuelves a gritar voy a cortar tu linda cara_

Me tapo la boca para retener mi grito y gemí de dolor.

— ¿_Silencio si?_

Asentí rápido aun cubriéndome la boca.

Tomo mi brazo izquierdo y lo descubrió con el cuchillo trazo una línea recta abriendo mi piel, grite y me encogí por el dolor.

—_Maldita sea te dije que te callaras perra_

Sentí como el cuchillo atravesó mi estómago, tosí fuertemente y sentí como escupía un poco de sangre.

_¿Este sería mi fin?_

Mi vista se empezó a nublar por la pérdida de sangre, mire hacia la luna y cerré mi ojos se me hacía muy pesado tenerlos abiertos. Las risas de las personas se fueron apagando después solo escuche un completo silencio.

Apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía, sentí como alguien alzó mi cuerpo ya moribundo.

—_Por favor aguanta un poco_

Escuche una voz lejana.

Quería dejarme ir, ya no sentía dolor, simplemente sentí que flotaba.

Y después no sentí nada.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mi respiración era agitada, toque mi estómago no había nada, mire mis muñecas tampoco había rastro de alguna herida, mi pierna la podía mover perfectamente.

—Todo fue un sueño—suspire tranquilizándome

—No fue un sueño

Mire a la persona que me hablo, un joven de cabellos rosados y ojos color oliva oscuro me miraba fijamente con una expresión muy seria.

Me sorprendí al verlo.

—Disculpa… ¿pero dónde estoy y quien es usted?—el joven pensó sus palabras un poco y luego me miro, una sonrisa de medio lado adorno sus labios.

—Soy tu salvador muñeca y estas en un lugar apropiado para tu situación— dicho esto se acercó a mí tocándome la mejilla

— ¿Mi situación?—su tacto me puso nerviosa, trague fuerte

—Estas muerta— soltó sin más, su sonrisa se ensancho más, me miraba esperando mi reacción pero no lo podía procesar—No pudiste sobrevivir a las heridas que tenías, pobre humana tan indefensa—

Me acaricio una vez más haciéndome levantar el mentón sentí mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, con la otra mano el chico las limpiaba.

— ¿P-Pero si yo estoy muerta como siento todo tan real?—musite con desesperación y una sonrisa falsa, _este chico me está jugando una muy mala broma._

—Porque lo es, pero no dejas de estar muerta— beso mi frente y sonrió.

Mire detrás de él.

Una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo curvilíneo y una hermosa cabellera roja había aparecido y se notaba que no estaba nada contenta. 

—NATSU— hablo con dureza la chica, el chico con mucha pereza la volvió a ver.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Erza?

— ¡Deja en paz a la chica ya!

—Puff que aburrida eres—hizo un puchero se levantó de la cama me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Seguí al chico con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

—Perdón por eso, por favor no le creas nada de lo que ha hecho

La mire extraña.

— ¿Entonces no estoy muerta?—La pelirroja me miro un poco asustada y nerviosa, su boca se abrió dos veces tratando de articular las palabras pero enseguida las cerraba.

El silencio me estaba aterrando, mire mis manos y acaricie las partes donde anteriormente estaba herida.

—Técnicamente estas muerta pero también viva al mismo tiempo— su voz iba bajando de todo conforme sus palabras salían de sus labios.

Se sentó a mi lado, mirando me a los ojos.

—Lucy tu eres un vampiro ahora—

La mire como si estuviera loca, pero me detuve un segundo,_ como ella sabe mi nombre si nunca se lo eh mencionado._

—No, haha, eso es imposible— me reí nerviosa

La llamada Erza me miro con tristeza.

—M-Me parece mentira, no eso no puedo estar pasando—

Estalle en llanto.

Erza trato de reconfortarme pero me hacía sentir peor, no quería esto era una maldición.

—Que… que voy a hacer ahora…—

—Lucy quiero que te tranquilices, ¿sí?, te necesito calmada hablaremos de esto, todo va a estar bien— por un segundo sentí ese aire maternal, me abrazo con ternura— Puedes hacer lo que quieras estás en tu casa, cuando estés lista quiero que bajes al estudio—

Asentí.

Suspire pesadamente tratando de calmarme, me levante de la cama temblando, observé la habitación donde me encontraba era muy espaciosa, estaba segura que era más grande que la habitación de mis padres.

Me encamine a la puerta del baño, puse el agua a llenar la tina, me desvestí lentamente me observe en el espejo que estaba ahí, tenía algunas marcas en mis costillas izquierdas seguí la marca con la punta de mis dedos ardía al tacto, parecía un tatuaje, para ser precisos tenia forma de dragón, aunque no se notara mucho. Mi piel estaba un poco más pálida y tenía unas ojeras terribles, me percaté de que mi cicatriz de cuando era pequeña tampoco se encontraba.

Me sumergí completa en la tina.

Me relaje mucho, se puede decir que me sentí aliviada por unos minutos.

Cuando salí envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla y me dirige hacia un armario, había todo tipo de ropa, escogí un conjunto y me aliste.

Me coloque el suéter rosa pálido encima, unos vaqueros y unas botas color café oscuro.

Cepille mi cabello un par de veces y me dirige a la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con un pasillo muy extenso mire a ambos lados y habían más habitaciones camine hacia la derecha un poco insegura y encontré unas escaleras que conducían hacia el piso de abajo.

Después de bajar me encamine buscando el estudio con la mirada, pero me perdí en el extenso lugar donde me encontraba llegando así hasta la cocina.

Suspire pesadamente, sentí una presencia, busque con la mirada.

Y ahí se encontraba un joven apuesto, de cabello oscuro y unos ojos atentos a mí.

Me sonrió.

—Así que tú eres Lucy, la chica que Natsu salvo—asentí— vaya si eres linda, muy linda como para ese idiota, no sé qué hayas echo con el como para que te salvara y no te matara.

Trague duro.

—Natsu es un asesino a sangre fría, nunca sentirá lastima o pena, pero por una extraña razón tú fuiste su excepción— me agazape ante sus palabras, él lo noto— Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster un placer conocerla — extendió su mano

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia el placer es mío señor Fullbuster— estreche su mano, a pesar de sus palabras fuertes me pareció una buena persona así que le dedique mi mejor sonrisa— ¿Me podría decir dónde está el estudio?

—Sera mejor si la guio señorita Heartfilia

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor Fullbuster

Reímos por lo bajo y me encamino hacia el estudio.

Al llegar toco la puerta y nos abrieron encontrándonos con Natsu y Erza, los dos estaban hablando y ambos chocaron miradas con las nuestras.

—Oh Lucy veo que ya conociste a Gray—menciono Erza emocionada

Sonreí y mire a Natsu tenía su mirada clavada en mi serio, sentí mis mejillas arder y aparte la vista.

—Bueno… queríamos saber que querías hacer Lucy, con tu vida por la condición qu tienes ahora—

—Vamos Lucy no tengas vergüenza— dijo Gray en mi oído

—Q-Quiero tener una vida normal — _Mierda estoy tartamudeando_

Mire hacia donde se encontraba Erza y me dedico una dulce sonrisa, al igual que Gray.

Pero Natsu me miraba extrañado

— ¿Solo eso?

Asentí lentamente.

—Bueno tendrá su vida normal, pero con una condición—hizo una pausa y sonrió — tú serás mía, me obedecerás y vivirás conmigo—

Gray estaba sorprendido y Erza lo miraba con rabia.

—Oh bien si no aceptas te quedaras en esta casa a servir a mi familia como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarte—

_¡SALVARME! Él me había maldecido, pero al mismo tiempo era como una segunda oportunidad que tenía para vivir y cumplir mis sueños._

Suspire con aire decepcionante.

—Acepto el trato

Me miro muy contento.

Sentí la puerta abrirse detrás y una sirvienta entro

—Joven Dragneel Lisanna Strauss ha venido, pregunta si está listo para irse ya—

Su ánimo cambio a uno serio y con desprecio respondió

—Dile que me de 5 minutos—

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Natsu suspiro y masajeo su cien.

Se levantó y me miro, sonrió amargamente.

—Con su permiso señorita, pero lamentablemente mi esposa me está llamando— seguidamente beso mi mejilla y se fue.

— ¿Qué? , ¡Él tiene esposa!—

Gray rio con sorna y Erza se sonrojo

—Lucy hablando de que quieres tener una vida normal, ¿a que universidad vas o en que trabajas?

—Voy en quinto de secundaria

Gray paro de reír y se acercó a mi rápido, me inspecciono con la mirada

— ¿Lucy exactamente cuántos años tienes?— pregunto Gray muy cerca de mi rostro

—V-Voy a cumplir 17 en tres meses

Gray miro a Erza y Erza a él, se intercambiaron miradas como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos.

Erza hizo un movimiento con su mano y Gray salió del estudio. Dejándome muy confundida.

—Lucy a que instituto vas creo que hay que a visar a porque has faltado

—Oh no tiene importancia, además solo ha pasado un día

—Emm, han pasado 3 semanas

— ¿¡QUE?!, no puede ser debieron a ver llamado a mi familia y oh por dios mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, Erza por favor llévame a casa—

—Tranquila Lucy, te llevare a casa— sonrió cálidamente— Pero primero deberás alimentarte ya paso mucho tiempo y te puede afectar, se nota que estas débil, ven—

Al llegar una de las sirvientas trajo un jarrón lleno de sangre.

Lo mire con asco, pero mi estómago rugió y me ardía, sentía hambre.

—No, no lo puedo hacer—

Erza me sentó en una de las sillas y sirvió un poco en un vaso y lo puso delante de mi cara, pude sentí el olor, quería beberlo pero sentiría que mi humanidad se perdería.

—Bebe— alzo la voz forzando para que abriera mi boca—Si no lo haces no te llevare con tus padres—

Sus palabras de amenaza sirvieron y abrí un poco mi boca, lentamente tome un sorbo,

_Sabe dulce._

A los 10 minutos había terminado con aquel líquido rojo.

Limpie las comisuras de mis labios con una servilleta.

Erza me acaricio el cabello

—Buena niña—

Esperaba en la entrada de la mansión a Erza mientras ella traía el coche, podía sentir un poco de frio, enfrente se encontraba un jardín enorme, con muchas rosas y árboles.

No sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero sé que estaba al norte.

El Ferrari se acercó dónde estaba y me monte.

— ¿En qué parte vives?

—En el centro de Paris

—Nos tomara un tiempo llegar—

Llegamos a Paris en cuatro horas*.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, observe a mi querida Francia en su estado más hermoso, jóvenes y adultos disfrutando del día aunque hiciera frio.

Podía notar que algunos estaban completamente abrigados y yo apenas llevaba el suéter pálido que no abrigaba casi nada.

—Erza…

—Dime

— ¿Porque no puedo sentir frio?

—Claro que puedes solo que ahora tu piel no es tan sensible como antes así que no lo notas mucho, tendríamos que estar a -10 grados para tener frio

—Emm… Erza tú también eres… bueno ya sabes…

—SI haha lo soy— antes no lo hubiera pensado pero tenía esa pequeña duda se veía tan humana.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—270 años

— ¡QUE!, pero pero pareces de 20

—Las apariencias engañan— me miro sonriente — Deje de crecer cuando cumplí los 21 y quede así

— ¿A ti te mordieron?

—No Lucy, te lo contario pero creo que no sería apropiado y aún es muy pronto para que lo sepas, estoy segura que si lo hago Natsu se enojara mucho conmigo—.

Erza dio terminada la conversación, la guie donde estaba mi casa.

Llegamos a mi pequeña mansión, comparada con la de Natsu, mi padre era dueño de varias empresas a sí que por ende éramos de la alta sociedad.

—Wow debería empezar a llamar la por su nombre completo señorita Heartfilia

—Por favor no lo hagas

Respondí haciendo que lloraba.

Al entrar a casa hubo un escándalo las sirvientas lloraban de felicidad y le agradecían a Erza por haberme traído con vida.

Mis padres llegaron y al verme se llenaron de emoción mi madre no podía contener las lágrimas, pero claro eso no duro mucho.

Estoy segura que me regañaron por alrededor de 15 horas bueno, lo sentí así.

Mi pequeña hermana me abrazo muy alegre apeas tenía 2 años entonces no entendía muy bien porque todos estaban llorando.

Mis padres interrogaron a Erza de inmediato para saber que había sucedido conmigo, pero antes de que mis padres se la llevaran, sonó su teléfono se disculpó y salió a hablar rápidamente.

A los 5 minutos volvió y se acercó a mí.

—_Dice Natsu que traigas todo lo necesario la ropa no importa él te comprara lo que necesites_

Suspire era cierto ahora viviría con Natsu durante toda la eternidad.

Porque eso era lo que me tocaba

_Vivir toda una eternidad._

Cuando mis padres se fueron con la pelirroja aproveche y subí a mi habitación, todo estaba bien ordenado y acomodado, sonreí con nostalgia, será una pena que ya no viva aquí con mi familia.

Quería sentarme a llorar y suplicarle al maldito de Natsu que me dejara quedarme con mis padres, pero sé que no accedería.

Pero el que quería conmigo, estaba casado y estoy segura de que su esposa no estaría nada de acuerdo en tenerme a mí como su esclava personal.

Suspire

Avance hacia mi armario y saque una mochila, guarde un par de fotos de Michelle y mis padres, algunos libros favoritos y otros que aún no había leído.

Metí mi ropa interior y algunas blusas, pantalones y vestidos también. Llegue a mi cómoda y mire todas las joyas que tenía, muchas habían sido regaladas por los amigos de mi padre pero solo habían 2 que me importaban un pendante pequeño con la foto de mi padre y mi madre, era de oro y tenía diamantes azules incrustados en forma de mariposa. Y la letra M de mi hermana.

Me coloque los dos.

Salí de mi habitación con el gran bolso en mi brazo.

Erza y mis padres se encontraban en la sala, creo, esperando por mí.

Mi madre estaba echa un mar de lágrimas y mi padre tenía una mirada cargada de dolor.

Los mire preocupada

— ¿Cariño porque no nos contaste?

No sabía que contestar.

—Mi princesa, sabes que te hubieras apoyado, estamos muy orgullosos de ti felicidades por entrar a la universidad

¿Universidad? Eso fue los que les dijo… bueno es mejor así supongo.

—Perdón pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Sonreí falsamente.

Mis padres me abrazaron y me besaron, sabía que iba a ser difícil esto quería llorar.

—Te deseamos lo mejor mi princesa deja el nombre Heartfilia bien alto

Mi madre acaricio mi mejilla.

—Jude creo que es hora de dárselo, como va a estar tan lejos de nosotros por un largo tiempo.

—Tienes razón Layla

Mi madre llamo a una de las sirvientas y con lágrimas en los ojos la sirvienta trajo un baúl pequeño

Me miro hizo una reverencia, yo extendí mis brazos y la abrace.

—Señorita Lucy le deseo lo mejor

Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mi madre abrió el baúl y de el saco un diamante en forma de corazón color azul con una cinta de un tono más claro que el diamante, era pequeño.

—Mamá es…

—Si cariño es el collar de la abuela, sé que ella le hubiera encantado que tú lo tuvieras sabes

No lo aguante más y comencé a llorar, corrí a donde mis padres y los abrace fuertemente

Mi padre me dio el baúl y lo guarde en el bolso.

Mire a Erza unos segundo y estaba dolida, le pregunte con la mirada si ya era hora de irnos y asintió.

Mire a mi padre y bese su mejilla al igual que mi madre, alce a la pequeña Michelle y le di un gran beso y ella me lo devolvió alegre.

Nos despidieron por última vez en la puerta antes de montarme al Ferrari.

—Lucy por favor perdóname—dijo Erza conteniendo las lagrimas

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa—le sonreí

Iniciamos nuestro trayecto a mi nueva casa, al llegar eran las 5:30.

Baje de mi auto con las cosas pero una de las sirvientas las llevo y me indico que la siguiera.

Llegue a una habitación diferente de la cual había despertado.

Los tapices de las paredes era un rosa pálido con algunos patrones de rombos en blanco había una gran ventana con vista hacia el patio trasero y terminando el patio se encontraba un bosque. Había una gran alfombra cubriendo el suelo de color blanco, mi cama era enorme sé que mínimo podrían dormir 6 personas en ella , las colchas eran floreadas y las almohadas como lila con dos mesitas de noche a los lados una tenía una lámpara a mano derecha habían dos puertas, en la primera se encontraba el baño era mucha más grande que el de la mañana y tenía una tina enorme, había un espejo que cubría gran parte de la pared y debajo de él se encontraba un mueble donde podría poner mis cosas personales.

En la otra puerta se encontraba mi armario, era un cuarto un poco más grande que el baño, había un espejo al fondo donde me podía ver de cuerpo completo, la sirvienta había colocado la poca ropa que había traído.

Me senté en uno de los sillones turquesa que había.

_Me llenaron de lujos para tratar de olvidarme de mi dolor._

Sonreí con sorna.

Me puse un vestido color gris corto y con mangas, me quite las medias y me encamine a la ventana, la abrí completamente, sentí el aire pegar contra mi cara, quería sentir un poco de frio pero simplemente sentía una pequeña pizca.

Salte.

Caí con gracia en el suelo, no me dolió no me causo daño, fue como saltar de la última grada de una escalera al suelo.

Mire la ventana de mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso.

Observe mi alrededor era hermoso muchas flores y árboles, corrí entre ellos, era rápida muy rápida, sentía el frio abrazarme.

_Quiero probar mi fuerza_

Mire los árboles que tenía enfrente y corriendo patee uno de los árboles y se rompió a la mitad.

Reí.

Quizás no era tan malo después de todo

Hice lo mismo con 5 árboles más y me adentre al bosque corría más rápido, encontré un lago el agua caía de la cascada de forma hermosa.

La contemple por un rato y salte al agua, se sentía bien nade un poco fui hacia la cascada y la escale, llegue a la punta de una pequeña montaña y me acosté en el pasto, miré el cielo el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, los colores del horizonte eran hermosos. Sentí mis parpados pesados, respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos gozando de las caricias del viento.

Me levante rápido aun con la ropa mojada y salte de nuevo al agua. Salí y corrí hasta el patio de la mansión, en un intento de que mi vestido ya muy desgarrado se secara, bailaba al compás de la música en mi cabeza, cansada caí al suelo. Estaba alegre.

Divise unos columpios que habían, me senté en uno de ellos y me mecí suavemente. Acaricie el pendante y la pequeña 'm', sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Me levante del columpio y camine hasta una banca, abrace mis piernas y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

Sentí algo cubrirme y observe a la figura.

—Natsu…

—Hola…

Tenía el cabello desarreglado y la camisa que llevaba estaba desabotona hasta el medio de su estómago descubriendo todo su pecho, tenía la corbato puesta encima alrededor de su cuello.

Me coloque bien el saco que me había dado.

— ¿Cómo estás?...

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber o solo lo haces por educación?

—Estoy seguro…

Su actitud no era la de arrogante de la mañana era una de persona vulnerable

—Mal

Respondí secamente.

Me miro sorprendido

—Perdón pero solo lo hago por tu bien

— ¿¡POR MI BIEN?!—Grite histérica— ¿APARTERME DE MI FAMILA Y QUEDARME CON PERSONAS QUE NO CONOZCO ERA LO MEJOR?

—Lucy…por favor escúchame bien—lo mire con rabia—si te hubieras quedado con ellos podrían estar en peligro, aun no sabes cómo manejarte del todo

—Pues para tu información lo eh estado haciendo bien hasta el momento

—Me refiero a tus sentimientos y hambre—lo mire atónita— si tienes mucha hambre uno pierdes la cordura y si luchas con todas tus fuerzas de no tomar sangre morirás.

Caí de rodillas al suelo.

—No quieres hacerle daño a la gente que te quiere cierto

Asentí lentamente

—Bien, es por eso que lo hice.

Natsu se agacho a mi altura y me rodeo con sus brazos, con fuerza pero no dolía, se sentía bien.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Se separó para mirarme a los ojos

— ¿Hacer que?...

—Salvarme…

Me miro unos segundos.

Acorto la distancia de nuestras bocas

—No lo sé…

Y me beso fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos

Lo mire confundida

Se volvió acercar y esta vez me pidió permiso con los ojos.

Volvió a besarme pero lentamente y le correspondí nerviosa, con movimientos torpes.

Le estaba dando mi primer beso.

Se separó de mi boca y me envolvió en sus brazos, respirando mi olor.

—Hueles tan bien…

Sentí también su olor era una delicia, su cuerpo era cómodo y encajaba perfecta en sus brazos.

Me separe de el un poco recordando que él estaba casado, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma.

—Tu esposa…—sostuvo mi mano y la posiciono en su pecho

—Sí, estoy casado pero eso no significa que la ame.

Lo mire extrañada.

—Fue una boda arreglada.

Se recostó a mi lado y yo hice lo mismo.

— ¿Pero no puedes divorciarte o algo así?

—Si hubiera una posibilidad lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo pero no la hay—Paro —Bueno la hay.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Que encuentre a alguien que sea de buena fama y que nuestro matrimonio traiga más poder, necesariamente tiene que ser un vampiro pura sangre.

— ¿Un vampiro pura sangre?

—Sí, que sea descendiente directo de vampiros, no puede haber ninguna interferencia en la sangre ni humana ni de otra especie.

—Wow

Mire al cielo ya oscuro con algunas estrellas

Cerré mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres entrar ya?

—No, la noche es hermosa—respondí tristemente mirando las estrellas

Lo mire se veía relajado parecía de mi edad más o menos

—Natsu

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—cincuenta y ¿tu?

Lo mire y acaricie su rostro lo tomo por sorpresa y me sonrió

—Diez y seis.

— ¿En serio?

—Perdón por decir esto pero has muerto a una edad tan joven

Tenía razón, mi pulso iba tan lento como si estuviera a punto de morir, no sentía casi nada de frio o el calor. Al volverme consiente de como mi vida se estaba desmoronando mi vista se comenzó a nublar y mi respiración se volvió rápida.

Natsu lo noto y me jalo contra su pecho, tratando de consolarme.

Desperté de un brinco, estaba en mi cama, me había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Tenía miedo, sentía ansiedad, desesperación.

—Natsu….Natsu…. ¡NATSU!

Se abrió de golpe la puerta, mostrando la silueta del joven a quien a gritos llame su nombre.

— ¿Que sucede Lucy?

Prendió la Luz

Lo mire

Y sin darme cuenta pronuncie algo tonto

—Te necesito conmigo Natsu— lo decía entre sollozos

Natsu me contemplo sorprendido. Se calmó y me miro tiernamente, apago la luz y se acercó a mi cama y se acostó y me abrazo cubriéndome completamente con sus brazos, manteniéndome en calma, mi respiración se calmó y pude descansar.

BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO holaaaaaaa *-* hace mucho que no subo un fic u.u pero aquí esta con todo el amor del mundo!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, fue un golpe de inspiración.

Déjenme su hermoso Review si les gusto, lo espero leer con ansias. Nos vemos adiós

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review *-*?


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté un poco exaltada al no sentir a nadie a mi lado escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y divise a Natsu aun medio dormido dirigirse a la cama.

—Hola—sonrió al verme despierta

Se acostó a mi lado de nuevo y suspiro, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, aun sentada enfoque mi vista hacia la ventana donde apenas el día se iba aclarando podían ser alrededor de las cinco de la mañana pero aún _Les _Andelys no despertaba.

Natsu me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, lo mire con detenimiento disfrutando de la vista que tenía, delineé con la punta de mis dedos la comisura de sus labios y acaricie sus mejillas.

Se revolvió un poco incómodo y lentamente abrió sus ojos color verde olivo, era realmente guapo. Decidí dejarlo dormir bese su mejilla y me acomode mejor en sus brazos.

Sentí como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Señorita Heartfilia es hora del desayuno

Era la voz de una de las sirvientas.

Me levante liberándome de los brazos del hombre que estaba a mi lado y abrí la puerta.

—Disculpa me podrías traer un té, desayunare más tarde

—Claro señorita lo que usted ordene

La sirvienta desapareció en el pasillo, cerré la puerta y fui hacia la gran ventana, la abrí para que entrara un poco de aire fresco.

Sentí a Natsu detrás de mí abrazándome, me gire para verlo. Tenía esa sonrisa de haber dormido bien su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

Lo abrace sintiendo su aroma inundar mi nariz.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señorita Heartfilia?

—Muy bien joven Dragneel

Sonreí y contemple su mirada.

Quería besarlo otra vez.

— ¿Luce puedo besarte?—lo mire incrédula

— ¿Ahora pides permiso?

—Claro que si yo nunca haría algo así sin tu consentimiento

— ¿Y ayer?

Bajo su mirada avergonzado, me reí un poco. Me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso.

—Si puedes Natsu

Acorto rápidamente la distancia que teníamos, sentí el perfecto rose de sus labios con los míos, al principio fue un dulce beso pero al poco tiempo sentí como sus labios me exigían más, mi respiración se acortaba con cada beso, paramos unos segundos para respirar pero no había terminado de hacerlo cuando su boca acudió a la mía de nuevo.

Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, al me apretó contra su cuerpo y coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cadera quedando a su altura.

Sus labios bajaron de mi boca hacia mi cuello en el camino dejando besos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

—Me encantas…

Dijo en susurro a mi oído.

Volvió a besar con pasión hasta dejarme sin respiración. Apoyó su frente en mi hombro y olio mi cuello.

La puerta sonó.

—Joven Dragneel— Natsu me miro a los ojos y beso mis labios de nuevo—Su esposa desea salir con usted el día de hoy—

—Dile que en un rato saldré

—Entendido

Baje mis piernas y mire hacia mis pies escondiendo mi mirada, ¿iba siempre ser así?, tan rápido iba sucumbir en sus deseos y no pensar en su esposa o en mi sentimientos.

Acaricio mi mejilla y alzo mi barbilla para verlo.

—Te prometo que solo será por hoy

—Está bien es tu esposa

Me solté de su agarre y me encamine hacia el baño, jalo de mi brazo y me atrajo de nuevo a él me aprisiono en sus brazos.

—Mañana estaré todo el día contigo.

Asentí.

Salió de la habitación y solo pude mirar cómo se llevaba parte de mí con él.

Después de bañarme fui a mi gran armario para buscar algo simple que ponerme. Me puse unos vaqueros, un suéter turquesa y unas converse negras. Trence mi cabello a un lado y estaba lista, hoy pasearía por la mansión para conocerla mejor.

Tenía algo de hambre así que acudí a la cocina

—Señorita heartfilia, ¿que desea desayunar?

— ¿Que debería comer?

La sirvienta me miro un poco entusiasmada

—Sería muy apropiado si tomara un poco de sangre y si tiene mucha hambre un pedazo de carne sería suficiente

Me desagrado totalmente la idea hacerlo, pero a mi estómago no ya que emitió un sonido de aceptación.

Sonreí apenada.

—Creo que no me matara probar un poco

Después de haber terminado de comer lave mis dientes y me mire en el espejo estaba menos pálida que ayer, mis ojos comenzaban a tener un poco de brillo y las ojeras casi no se notaban.

Camine por el pasillo encontrándome con 5 habitaciones eran grandes pero no tanto como la mía, estaban decoradas muy elegantes, baje al segundo piso donde encontré un cuarto de televisión donde estaba un Gray dormido roncando fuertemente, sonreí al verlo me pareció muy cómico.

El primer piso ya sabía lo que había estaba el estudio, comedor, cocina y sala.

En el cuarto piso estaban las habitaciones de los sirvientes, eran 10 habitaciones, al pasar por ahí había una chica un podía tener entre 13 años, al verme hizo un ademan de saludo y se acercó.

— ¿Señorita Heartfilia se le ofrece algo?

—No gracias, solo estaba explorando un poco

— ¡Oh! Si necesita alguna compañía sería un honor acompañarla

Iba a aceptar la invitación de la joven de cabellos azules.

— ¡Wendy!, necesito ayuda para sacar al joven Gray

— ¡Voy!, creo que será otro día señorita Heartfilia

—Por favor llámame Lucy y sería un gusto Wendy — le sonreí

Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo hizo una referencia y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Ya en el último piso de la mansión se encontraba el cuarto de Natsu, abrí la puerta muy curiosa e investigue un poco la habitación.

Las paredes eran color borgoña, la cama era más grande que la mía y los cobertores eran color negro y las almohadas también.

Había un gran escritorio lleno de papeles y una foto, eran los padres de Natsu.

Su madre era realmente hermosa, tenía los ojos verde claros y el cabello anaranjado como el fuego.

Su padre tenía los ojos verdes más oscuros y tenía una melena rojiza tirando a un poco rosado.

Se podría decir que estaban es su juventud, tenían esa mirada de enamorados.

Seguí mirando en la pared y estaban decoradas por cuadros artísticos, había una foto antigua de la boda de Natsu con la señorita Lisanna pero solo se encontraba una.

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome incomoda, se veían felices, era la foto donde sellaban su trato con un beso, hizo que mi pecho doliera.

Camine un poco más y mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver la gran biblioteca que había, era enorme.

Quería investigar un poco sobre los vampiros puros, me dejo con la necesidad de saber más.

No sabía por dónde empezar habían tantos libros, después de mucho tiempo buscando encontré uno que me llamo mucho la atención, era muy viejo , sus hojas se estaban desmoronando y el titulo apenas se divisaba pero a pesar de eso se podía leer perfectamente, en el índice se podía ver de cuantos especímenes se hablaban habían desde brujas hasta succubus.

Busque los vampiros y habían muchas divisiones de ellos:

-Hijos de vampiros y brujas

-Hijos de vampiros y demonios

-Hijos de vampiros y humanos

-Vampiros puros

-Vampiros Mixtos

-Vampiros impuros

-Vampiros más poderosos

Y la lista seguía

Me intereso los impuros estaba curiosa.

_Los vampiros impuros son cualquier criatura mordida por otro vampiro, maldiciendo la sangre y transmitiendo el privilegio de la fuerza, velocidad y conocimientos._

_Algunas de las criaturas no soportan el proceso de cambio así que mueren en la transformación, los que sobreviven viven en miedo con su poder o bien solo con ansias de matar. Gracias a ese tipo de vampiros los humanos corren un gran peligro._

_Son criaturas insaciables, se creen superiores o los vampiros puros por el simple hecho de que han sobrevivido a la mortal mordida. Estos tipos de vampiro bien se utilizan como sirvientes o esclavos para alimentarse, ya que su sangre conserva un poco de la original siendo exquisita. _

_Los impuros son conocidos por poder alimentarse de frutas y carnes, no solo de sangre. Su apariencia no cambia, se sabe de muy pocos que desarrollan habilidades extraordinarias como percibir enemigos, poder darse una visión del perímetro donde se encuentran y sentir el movimiento de los que se encuentran en él , los impuros que se encuentren con estas habilidades son extremadamente peligrosos._

_La mayoría de impuros son humanos, sus cuerpos a primera vista no se notan cambios per los hay._

_Características de los impuros humanos:_

_-Pueden reproducirse_

_-Pueden mostrar afecciones humanas como llorar lágrimas de agua y no sangre._

_-Su piel será cálida y no fría, será suave pero su tono de piel pasara a ser pálido._

_-Perderán memorias con el paso del tiempo si no las recuerdan sucesivamente_

_-Su ritmo normal de corazón será muy lento como si estuvieran a punto de morir _

_-Sus sentidos no serán tan agudos como los de un mixto o puro_

Leí unas cuatro hojas más y hubo algo que me llamo la atención un poco

-_Los impuros pueden llegar a matar dejando su lado humano y perder la compostura total_

— _¿Esto es ser vampiro?_

A la cabeza me llegaron recuerdos de mis atacantes y como termine así, si no hubiera sido por ellos, me imagine desgarrando sus gargantas haciéndolos sufrir y suplicar por perdón.

— ¡_Pero que mierda estás pensando!_

Sera mejor que lea otra cosa. Al cerrar el libro salió una foto.

Era la foto de una mujer rubia con ojos rojos, llevaba un vestido azul y su cabello caí en ondas.

En su cuello colgaba un hermoso pendante de color azul.

Debajo de ella venia su nombre _Ashley Dalaras._

Detrás de ella decía _Roma, Italia 1800._

Mire inquietante la foto, sentía que la había visto en otro lado a alguien parecido, ¿pero quién?

Preste tanta atención a la imagen que tenía enfrente que no me percate cuando Gray entro.

—Lucy

— ¡AHHHHHHHH!

El idiota se reía a carcajadas y se sostenía el estómago.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso

Le pegue en el brazo, hizo ademan de dolor y me volvió a sonreír.

—Perdona perdona, no sabía que estabas tan concentrada

Lo mire mal, me percate que aún tenía la foto de Ashley en mis manos.

— ¿La conoces?

Al mostrarle la foto sonrió con nostalgia.

—Es una vieja amiga, una muy vieja—Alzo la foto y de lejos la puso a mi lado—Y ahora que lo veo te pareces mucho a ella— me sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Quién era?

—Fue el primer amor de Natsu, pero murió hace mucho tiempo y no creo que sea la persona correcta para contarte— me saco la lengua y la guardo en cualquier libro que encontró.

—Es hora de la cena

Mire el gran reloj que se encontraba y marcaba las 7, ¿tanto tiempo estuve aquí?

Baje con Gray, al llegar al primer piso la sirvienta nos sirvió la comida, ah Gray le sirvió una gran plato de papas fritas con una hamburguesa lucia deliciosa.

A mí me trajo un pesado de carne sin cocinar y un vaso de agua.

—Bueno eso luce delicioso—dijo Gray mirando mi plato con desagrado

Le saque la lengua

—Perdón pero como pueden los vampiros comer eso se ve tan asqueroso

— ¡Se ve mal pero sabe delicioso!

—Jajá está bien tu ganas—Levantaba sus manos en señal de derrota lo que me hizo reír.

Al finalizar la cena subí a mi habitación no tenía nada de sueño abrí la ventana y mire la luna era hermosa.

En vez de saltar desde la ventana baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta trasera como una 'persona' civilizada.

Estaba aburrida.

_¿Qué tal si salgo?_

Corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme, me puse un vestido azul corto y solté mi cabello, y use unas botas negras.

— ¡Gray!

—Dime

—Quiero salir

—De acuerdo y ¿a dónde?

—A bailar vamos si por favor

— ¡Claro que sí! Ya era tiempo para una fiesta

Gray agarro sus cosas y saco el coche era un maserati color negro.

— ¿Que tienen ustedes y los coches?—dije en voz baja

Fuimos hasta el centro de parís, podía observar como los jóvenes se agrupaban para fumar o tomar algún licor, las discotecas y bares estaban abiertos y listos para recibir a las personas.

Al bajarme del coche nos encaminamos a una de las disco más grandes podía observar las luces de colores y la música que retumbaba.

Gray me guio dentro del club mostrándome todo.

Me dirige a la pista a bailar, era lo mejor. La gente cantaba la canción, saltaban. Alce mis brazos cerré mis ojos y me guie con la música disfrutándola.

Sentí a alguien pegarse a mí y volví para verlo era un chico de ojos café y cabello castaño, le sonreí y deje que bailara conmigo. Sus manos viajaron por mis caderas acariciándome me acerque a el lentamente acariciando su mejilla, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la barra.

Era guapo, intercambiamos un par de miradas y corte la distancia de nuestras caras, el unió nuestros labios, la sensación de besarlo fue algo diferente de besar a Natsu. Era suave su respiración agitada me hacía perderme, mordió mi labio y sentí como perdía la cordura, el beso se intensifico y sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda.

Algo en mi despertó, algo que antes no había sentido, lo seguí besando disfrutando del sabor que tenía, hasta que sentí algo jalarme lejos de él. Tanto aquel chico como yo nos sorprendimos. Miré a la persona que lo había echo y era Gray me miraba serio por unos segundos lo creí un idiota y me pareció gracioso.

Me arrastro hasta uno de los baños y yo solo me sentí a confundida.

—Mírate

Gire para verme en el espejo y mis ojos eran color rojos oscuros y mis dientes estaban filosos mordí mi labio con mi colmillo y salió sangre.

—Tienes hambre y eso no es bueno

—Pues solo tengo que beber sangre de alguien y listo

—Sí, ¿pero quieres perder completamente tu humanidad?

Lo mire extraña

— ¿Que eh estado bebiendo todo este tiempo entonces?

—Sangre de animal

Lo mire atónita, entonces esa sensación que tenía era la necesidad de tomar sangre. Eso no venía en el libro.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que hagas una locura—antes de sujetar mi muñeca sujete su brazo con fuerza y le sonreí

—Aun no me quiero ir Gray

Lo empuje de la puerta y salí corriendo de los baños, me metí entre la multitud y busque a otro chico, pero encontré otra cosa mejor.

Nunca iba a olvidar su cara de maldito desgraciado y su sonrisa de maldito. Era aquel hombre el que trato de terminar con mi vida. Caminé hacia el con una gran sonrisa, al verme se atraganto con la bebida derramando un poco en el suelo. Me miro impactado agarre una servilleta y limpie su boca.

Jale de su camisa hacia mí y el instintivamente sujeto mis caderas, el me deseaba lose.

—Cuál es tu nombre dulzura

—Ashley

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer por alguien como tú?

—Porque no me llevas a fuera y lo averiguamos— le dije guiñando un ojo

Sus ojos brillaron como si fuera un niño que ha recibido un juguete nuevo.

Salimos a la calle y en camine a uno de los lugares más desolados, había un callejón sin salida lo empuje contra la pared.

—Así que te gusta jugar rudo

—Jajá si tan rudo como esa noche

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y trato de correr pero lo volví a empujar más duro haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

—C-Como saliste viva, te había dado por muerta, ¡estabas muerta!

—Tenía un truco bajo la manga

Sujete su cuello ahogándolo, sentía ira y dolor quería asesinarlo.

Lo solté y lo deje caer en el suelo.

Trato de gritar pero su voz no salía

—Por más que grites nadie te va a escuchar será mejor que hagas silencio— le dije repitiendo sus palabras cuando yo estaba indefensa

Lo mire desde arriba donde trataba de tomar aire y maje su pierna escuchando un crujido. Supe que fue muy doloroso porque no pudo gritar solo revolverse y llorar.

—Eres una asquerosa persona y espero que te pudras en el infierno maldito—Acto seguido le escupí.

Me agache a su altura y atravesé su pecho y saque su corazón y lo aplaste entre mis manos.

Me levante y lo tire a la basura. Camine confundida por las calles con el sentimiento de satisfacción en mí.

Fui a un parque que quedaba cerca y lave la sangre de mis manos. Olía bien su sangre, mi estómago se sintió como una punzada y mi garganta ardía.

Mi cabeza me dolía, me sentía con ira con hambre.

Había un grupo de adolescentes cerca, sé que me vieron porque se acercaron para ayudarme pero tan pronto como lo hicieron se alejaron, quien se acercaría a un vampiro cuando está perdiendo su cordura, me movilice rápidamente a uno de los chicos y lo sujete del cuello de la camisa, escuche gritos de las chicas, los otros chicos me miraban aterrados y sujetando a las chicas, me pedían con la mirada que lo dejara ir.

Lo mire a los ojos debía de tener mi edad, sentí lágrimas en mis ojos.

_Yo no podía acabar la vida de este joven como hicieron con la mía._

Baje al chico y caí de rodillas, los jóvenes corrieron asustados.

Todos mis sentidos estaban en su punto podía escuchar las personas caminar y sus corazones latir, el pasar de su sangre.

Sujete mi garganta ardiente y trate de contenerme.

Sentí pasos detrás mío y me gire rápido, era Natsu me miraba sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mire hacia mi ropa y estaba totalmente llena de sangre mis manos aún tenían sangre.

Temblé pero él se agacho y me abrazo.

—Todo está bien, ¿sí?

Su olor.

Mordí su cuello sin ningún cuidado y tome de su sangre.

Se quejó un poco pero después paro. Estuve así unos minutos y me despegue de el lento.

Lo observe sus ojos estaban oscuros, me sonrió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, has aguantado más de lo creí posible.

Limpio las comisuras de mis labios y me beso.

Llore a su tacto de cierta manera sentía que lo había traicionado a él y a Gray. Me abrazo con fuerza, se separó de mí y se quitó la camisa que traía me la puso encima del vestido era lo suficiente grande como para cubrirme toda él se puso el suéter de Gray, me alzo y observe a Gray mirándome preocupado.

Dirige mi mirada al cielo el sol estaba saliendo. Había sido una larga noche, me acomode en los brazos de Natsu y deje que me llevara a casa.

**Buenasssssss espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :3 gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto adiós :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba acomodada en los brazos de Natsu, me acariciaba el cabello. El auto iba en completo silencio, Gray estaba manejando.

Sentir su tacto me mantenía fuera de mí, sentí como si todo lo que hubiera sucedido fuera un sueño. Mire a la ventana, el sol se mantenía en alto, pero aun así no se podía evitar que las nubes lo cubrieran.

Me sentía lejana. Divisé la mansión, al llegar Natsu me llevo en brazos hasta la entrada la cual en ella se encontraban totas las sirvientas con cara de preocupación.

A una de los sirvientes le dio mis zapatos, estaban cubiertos de tierra y aquel liquido rojo.

Se encamino a mi habitación, sin perder el ritmo de su paso, abrió la puerta y me dejo en la cama.

Acaricio mi cabello una vez más, sabía que quería hacerme sentir bien pero no lo lograba, vi como dos sirvientas llegaban y prepararon la tina para mí.

Natsu les agradeció y se disponía a salir.

—No me dejes—trate de controlar mi voz pero salió quebrada.

Se volteó y note sus ojos oscuros.

Se arrodillo ante mí.

—No te voy a dejar, tienes que descansar hablaremos más tarde, ¿está bien?

Me miro expectante, le di una mirada aprobatoria y salió.

Mire perdidamente la puerta.

Sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro asustándome un poco.

—Perdón señorita, su baño está listo— me extiendo su mano

Al entrar al baño sentí lo tibio del ambiente.

La sirvienta se retiró, retire el saco de natsu, mire mi imagen en el espejo el cabello lleno de sudor mi vestido estaba lleno de sangre y mis ojos aún permanecían un poco rojos.

Quite mi ropa despacio aun sintiéndome perdida, mire la marca del dragón se notaba más. Me metí en la tina, mis músculos se relajaron respire hondo y me llene de aflicción, mi desesperación se hizo fuerte y sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Tome una toalla y la envolví en mi cuerpo tratando de calmarme, camine en círculos y pensé todo lo que sucedió pero perdía mi razón cada vez que trataba de encontrarle algo que no fuera tan malo para recordar.

Salí del baño y busque algo cómoda para ponerme, me senté en la cama y me acomode en ella.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, Natsu entro despacio y mis músculos se tensaron.

Se sentó al borde mi cama y sostuvo mis manos, las acaricio y me relaje un poco.

—Perdón…Natsu yo… lo siento mucho

Me callo posicionando su dedo en mi boca.

—Todo está bien, no importa, ahora tienes que ser alimentada tus ojos me están volviendo loco

— ¿Por qué mis ojos se pusieron rojos? , no lo entiendo leí algunos de los libros que están en la biblioteca y no dicen nada de eso e otras cosas que pasaron…

Me miro e hizo una mueca

—Muchos de los libros que tengo son muy viejos y no traen cosas nuevas, las generaciones cambien…

Trate de recordar y la imagen de la joven rubia llego a mi cabeza, 1800. Si mal no recuerdo Natsu me había dicho que solo llevaba 50 años desde que se transformó. Pero Gray dijo que Ashley fue pareja de Natsu, no podía tener esa edad.

—Natsu… ¿quién es Ashley?

Su mirada cambio y me miro muy sorprendido, lo mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta pero supe que no me la daría.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste de tu edad también?

Se levantó rápido y miro hacia la ventana, de pie en medio de la habitación.

Aparecí en su delante, me sorprendí de mi velocidad, sujete su camisa y lo atraje a mí.

—Por favor dime

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los míos.

— ¿Quién te conto de ella?

Lo pensé unos segundos

—Encontré una foto de ella en la biblioteca….

Se tranquilizó un poco y quito mis manos con delicadeza

—Es una vieja amiga, fue asesinada

Mire incrédula, ¿más mentiras?

— ¡Oh perdón!—respondí con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Perdón por mentirte es solo que…

— ¿Solo que Natsu?

La habitación se inundó de un silencio incomodo

—Está bien no importa—acaricie su cara

Vi como soltó el aire que tenía, beso mi mano y me sonrió.

—Aun me debes una salida—sonreí

— ¡Claro que sí!, pero hasta que usted coma señorita, muchas personas se asustarían al ver sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, espérame abajo voy a cambiarme

Fui al gran armario, me quedaban solo algunas prendas limpias, necesitaba más ropa, me puse una falda negra y una blusa floreada supuse que hacia frio, así que combine mi atuendo con unas mayas y me puse mis botas negras ya limpias.

Baje las gradas y me encamine a la cocina, donde estaba Natsu con una bolsa de sangre.

—Creo que fue mi error, eres un vampiro nuevo, necesitas sangre humana

Abrió la bolsa y me la tendió para que la tomara. Lo mire dudosa.

_¿Debería hacerlo?_

Al acercarla a mi cara pude sentir el olor, me abrió el apetito mortalmente, la puse en mi boca y presione la bolsa, sentí el sabor era dulce, la termine rápidamente.

Natsu sonrió y me tendió otra bolsa.

Cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba cinco bolsas. Me sentía insaciable.

Natsu acaricio mi cabello y sonrió como un niño.

—No le cuentes a nadie que te di esto, se volverán locos si se dan cuenta que te alimento de sangre de humanos.

Sonreí.

Tomo mi mano y corrió hacia la salida, me paso un abrigo largo gris y me jalo hacia la cochera. Había 13 coches, unos muy viejos y otros del año.

El auto salió disparado haciéndome pegar en el asiento.

Había una pequeña pantalla táctil donde podía elegir de una variedad de música muy grande.

—Vamos escoge una sé que tienes buenos gustos.

Busque en la gran biblioteca de música que tenía.

—Vaya tus gustos varían mucho

— ¡Si pero me gusta más lo energizante!

Apreté una canción que conocía bastante bien, feel so close_._

Al escuchar la canción me sonrió de medio lado. Al poner un poco más atención al momento me avergoncé por el significado de la canción.

Escuche su voz cantando

—I feel so close to you right now it's a force field, vamos canta conmigo.

—I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal—seguí la corriente y rapidamente comenzamos los dos a cantar alegremente.

—Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall, and there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now

Cantamos fuerte, reía al ver como Natsu bailaba en su asiento, lo imite alzando mis manos.

Al terminar la pieza, detuvo el auto en un restaurante pequeño.

—Tengo algo de hambre, ¿quieres comer?

Asentí y nos bajamos del coche.

El restaurante estaba en medio de la nada lo que me pareció extraño porque tenía algunos clientes.

El lugar estaba lleno de árboles y flores, el edificio era muy rustico.

El mesero nos atendió en la puerta y nos ofreció la mesa del patio trasero.

Era una linda mañana el sol brillaba con intensidad, siempre supuso que los vampiros se quemarían a la luz del sol, pero eso no pasaba con él.

Cuando nos sentamos el camarero trajo el menú, Natsu miraba con mucha atención todos los platillos que habían al final sonrió y me contemplo.

Me atrapo mirándolo, sentí que me sonrojaba.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto educadamente para esconder su diversión

—N-No… tengo una pregunta

—Dime

— ¿La luz del sol no te hace daño?

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo me preguntas eso?—me miraba incrédulo

—Pues si yo aún no había pensado en eso…

—Vaya que eres despistada—suspira— No, no me hace daño, soy un vampiro mixto

Lo mire sorprendida.

— Ahora sabes porque no me hace daño

A la mente se me vino la foto de los padres de Natsu.

— ¿Tu madre era humana?

—Si…

Lo mire como expectante para ver si me contaba algo más pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Y yo como lo hago?

— El tatuaje en tus costillas

Me confundí y lo recordé, acaricie la parte donde se encontraba.

— ¿Que tiene eso?

— Hay piedras incrustadas en tu piel, son piedras especiales para los vampiros, las brujas las crean.

—Wow así que mientras todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, ¿accedí a que clavaran piedras en mí?, eso es bueno saberlo—hable irritada

— ¡Vamos no seas así, era por tu propio bien!

—Ugh está bien

El camarero se acercó para pedir la orden.

Natsu pidió una gran variedad de comida, yo solo pedí un vaso con agua.

El ambiente cambio a ser uno muy incómodo por las dos partes, estaba esperando a que el rompiera el hielo, pero estaba enfocado en solo comer.

—Voy a explorar el patio

Natsu asintió.

Mire a mí alrededor para distraerme, observe el enorme patio que había y me encamine hacia allá.

Había una fuente con rosas alrededor color rojo, el paisaje era lindo. Sentí a alguien detrás supuse que era Natsu pero al darme cuenta me encontré con un joven rubio, al verlo me sonroje un poco tenía una carismática sonrisa.

—Que hermosa señorita me encontrado aquí

Sonreí como tonta viéndolo hipnotizada.

—Y yo con un joven muy caballeroso

Su sonrisa se ensancho más.

— ¿Le importaría si la acompaño?

—Claro que no, pero me encantaría saber el nombre de mi acompañante

Se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y la beso.

—Sting Eucliffe y el nombre de la señorita

—Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

—Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer

Solté una risita avergonzada, me tomo la mano.

—Le parece si le muestro todo el lugar ay más que solo una fuente

Mire en dirección donde se encontraba Natsu, lo mire a él y suspire.

—Lo siento pero ya estoy con alguien

—Si estuviera con alguien no estaría aquí sola, porque no vamos y yo le pido permiso, ¿sí?

No creía lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que sentí como jalaba mi mano hacia el restaurante. Antes de llegar lo jale

—No está bien

—Pero sería descortés de mi parte llevarme la invitada del joven afortunado

Cuando llegamos me encontré con la mirada seria y enojada de Natsu mirando fijamente a Sting

—Natsu— me solté del agarre y me encamine a el— te presento a S-

—Ya lo conozco

Sentí como la atmosfera se tensaba.

—Oh, es por eso que cuando me acerque su aroma me recordaba al de un Dragneel

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por haber traído a Lucy de vuelta— se giró para contemplarme— ¿te hizo algo?

—No, estaba bien…— respondí enojada, que se traen esos dos

—Perdón por mi intromisión pero bueno será en otra ocasión Lucy— me sonrió cálidamente

—Sería un placer volver a toparme con usted

Natsu hizo una cara de desagrado, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

—Qué le parece vernos esta noche, ¿en el baile de los clanes?

— ¿Clanes?

—Sí, los vampiros y criaturas más respetables irán esta noche, estoy seguro que Natsu se lo comento

—No, no lo había echo— respondí con tristeza

—Entonces déjeme ser su acompañante, además Natsu ira con Lisanna Strauss, estoy muy seguro.

Quería excusarme no quería ver a la esposa de Natsu o estar alrededor de ellos.

—Pero yo no pertenezco a ningún clan…

—Claro que sí, mientras tengas el dragón serás parte del clan Dragneel

Natsu bufo.

Lo mire con enojo.

—Sería un honor

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me abrazo con fuerza.

—La veo esta noche señorita Heartfilia

Se separó de mí y estrecho su mano con la de Natsu, sus miradas echaban chispas, era como una competencia entre ellos.

Cuando se alejó Natsu me miro furioso, me intimide por un momento pero me hice la fuerte y respondí a su mirada con firmeza.

Se acerco

— ¿Porque él?, de cualquiera que quisieras el, solo lo hiciste para molestarme verdad

Sentí como mi ira comenzó a aumentar.

—Lo hice porque yo quería y no necesito pedir permiso para salir con quien quiera en el momento que quiera.

Acaricio mi mejilla y sujeto mi cintura.

—Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras pero tú no iras a esa fiesta

Trato de cerrar sus palabras con un beso pero lo empuje con fuerza.

—Esta es mi última palabra Natsu iré con Sting tú quieras o no, al fin y al cabo no somos absolutamente nada.

Hice énfasis en la última palabra con amargura, no me gustaba pelear.

Corrí hacia el auto y espere por Natsu.

Estaba frustrada y con ira, no aguante y corrí lejos a toda la velocidad posible, sentía el viento pegar contra mi cara, trataba de relajarme pero la ira se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Me encontré en medio de la nada, me senté en el pasto y trate de calmarme, respire hondo varias veces y comencé a calmarme.

Había llegado muy lejos tengo que admitirlo y solo me tomo 5 minutos, estaba desorientada, camine unos kilómetros más y encontré un pequeño hostal, entre la gente se me quedo viendo un poco extraño, seguí como si nada hasta la recepción.

—Disculpe me pregunto si podría usar el teléfono me encuentro un poco perdida

La joven estaba volteada y al verme se paralizo.

—O-Oh claro señorita venga por aquí

No te que actuaba muy extraño, me condujo a una pequeña salita con el teléfono en una mesa y junto a él se encontraba el directorio.

Marque rápido y espere.

— ¿Buenas?

—Levy soy yo Lucy

—OH POR DIOS LUCY, ¿DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?, ¡SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTADO POR TI!

—Lo sé por favor perdóname por ser una mala amiga eso solo que han sucedido tantas cosas necesito hablar con alguien desahogarme

Sentí emoción en mi pecho

— ¿Puedes ahora?

—Oh Levy me encantaría pero ahorita estoy en medio de la nada y no tengo auto ni nada

—Dime donde estas yo iré por ti

—De acuerdo dame un segundo

Busque el nombre en los folletos de turismo que había.

—Estoy en Sous les étoiles.

—Voy en camino.

Salí a la recepción a esperar a Levy, la gente aún me observaba y no lo entendía.

—Mami mira se parece a ella

Confundida mire hacia donde señalaba la niña y me topé con el retrato de Ashley Dalaras.

La niña tenía razón, la primera vez que la había visto no creía que me pareciera tanto pero ahora era definitivo a excepción de mis ojos los de ella eran rojos oscuros.

Mire como todas las personas me miraban como si esperaran algo de mi negué con la cabeza y salí.

Espere a Levy sentada en la orilla de la carretera.

Después de un tiempo divise su auto, la vi bajarse corrió hasta mí y me abrazo con fuerza yo hice lo mismo pero con cuidado de no ahogarla.

—Oh lu-chan no tienes idea cuanto te eh extrañado, nunca me llamaste para asegurarme que habías vuelto y varios días también espere

—Perdóname Levy es que han pasado tantas cosas yo, yo no puedo explicarlo ahora todo

Levy me abrazo de nuevo y me invito a pasar al auto.

Llegamos a su departamento, todo estaba igual que siempre, mire con nostalgia las fotos de cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Me acomode en el sofá, Levy me trajo una taza de té, no sabía si beberla o no Natsu nunca me explico eso.

_Natsu._

—De acuerdo, primero donde has estado todo este tiempo ha pasado ya como un mes

Suspire profundo

—Levy no sé cómo explicártelo

Trate de pensar como lo diría.

_¿Recuerdas esa vez que me fui tarde de tu casa?, pues pasaron cosas y ahora estoy muerta, ah y soy un vampiro que vive con un hombre de más de 2000 años que está casado pero constantemente nos besamos._

Volví a suspirar

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que me viste?

Ella asintió

—Estaba caminando y unos hombres me comenzaron a seguir, me hicieron daño pero un joven me encontró y me llevo al hospital

—Oh por dios Lucy — se acercó a mí tratando de retener las lágrimas

—Estoy bien Levy no tienes por qué preocuparte él es buena persona bueno eso pienso

— ¿Hablaste con la policía de lo que paso?, tus padres ya lo saben

—Lo de mi atacante ya lo tengo arreglado—sonreí— y ellos no lo saben

—Vamos tienes que decirles

—NO, no Levy yo les dije que estaba estudiando en una universidad

—Si no estás viviendo con tus papás, ¿en dónde estás durmiendo?

—En la casa de un amigo

Me miro insegura

— ¿Estas siendo completamente honesta?

_Mierda, me conoce demasiado bien._

—Sí, está todo bien

Se resignó y prendió la televisión, puso las noticias. Me sorprendí al ver el callejón.

_Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de una de las personas más buscadas en toda Francia por sus constantes crímenes._

Me levante y corrí al baño, me senté en suelo tratando de calmarme.

_Vamos Lucy ellos nunca van a saber que fuiste tú._

Respire una y otra vez hasta calmarme contuve mis lágrimas con fuerza no quería preocupar más a Levy.

Salí del baño como si nada.

— ¿Que paso?

—Me dieron ganas de vomitar

Hablamos durante toda la tarde simplemente quería cambiar cada vez que Levy trataba de sacar algo de mi cambiaba de tema de inmediato, así que le preguntaba cosas sobre el instituto y como esta ella después de todo lo que le hizo su ex novio.

Recordé la invitación de Sting y me pregunte si podría traer a Levy, negué con la cabeza sería peligroso no sé qué clase de personas, bueno no personas criaturas van a estar ahí. Pero si hubiera algo para poderla dejar conmigo.

—Lu-chan vieras mi abuela me conto algo asombroso sobre el pasado de mi familia

Le preste atención a sus palabras.

—Me dijo que por mis venas corre sangre de bruja, mi tátara tátara tátara abuela era una bruja y que ah descendido por todos los de la familia Mcgarden

— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres una bruja?

Callo en seco y me miro un poco asustada.

—N-No sería extraño decir esas cosas jajá—Hablo nerviosa

—Levy Mcgarden a mí no me vas a mentir— me abalance sobre ella y le di un ataque de cosquillas

—Está bien está bien pero suéltame por favor

Al soltarla las dos quedamos viéndonos directo a los ojos

—Muéstrame

Se quedó muda por unos segundos

— ¿Me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Claro que no, nunca se lo haría a mi mejor amiga

Se levantó de repente y trajo una hoja en blanco

— De acuerdo esto es algo nuevo que aprendí, quiero que pienses en algo que te haya impactado, encantado o lo que sea pero tiene que ser un recuerdo fuerte, ¿está bien?

Asentí, ella sujeto mi mano.

—Hazlo ahora

Muchas cosas importante se vinieron a mi mente pero no podía pensar nada en concreto, pero un recuerdo algo vino a mí.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de enfocarme en eso.

Era cuando yo estaba pequeña, me perdí en una excursión, tenía miedo, lloraba mucho. Tenía un pánico horrible corría y corría para encontrar una salida.

Encontré a una mujer de cabello azul largo con ondas al final, vestía un vestido blanco corto.

— ¿Que sucede pequeña estas perdida?

Asentí, la mujer me alzo y me acorruco en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, no llores más, te sacara de aquí

Camino durante un rato y escuche las voces de personas gritando mi nombre.

Antes de salir completamente del bosque me bajo.

—Ve, te están buscando

—No vendrás conmigo

Sonrió y negó.

—Pertenezco aquí pero siempre podrás venir a visitarme cuando quieras.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo Levy me soltó la mano y la coloco encima de la hoja y poco a poco apareció la imagen de la joven.

Cabello azul, piel blanca y ojos azules.

— ¿Wow como hiciste eso?

—No lo sé pero representa imágenes de recuerdos de las personas cosas que no pueden recordar totalmente, sabes quién es ella.

—No sé, ella me saco de una vez que me perdí en un bosque, estaba de excursión pero no recuerdo su nombre y estoy segura que ella me lo dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, revise la hora 4 de la tarde.

— ¿Oye Levy quieres acompañarme a un baile?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Perdón por no haber actualizado muy rápido pero esta semana se me hizo difícil :c aquí está el capítulo de hoy nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenooo holaa! Aquí esta otro capítulo después de algún tiempo, debo admitir que fue en un ataque de inspiración *-* me siento orgullosa por este capítulo XD, les sugiero que escuchen estas canciones mientras lo leen para darle el ambiente (?) **_

_**-**__Summertime sadness _

_-Kingdom Dance(tangled ) –cuando llegan al casitllo._

_-Firebreather-Laurel- cuando encuentra a Natsu en el pasillo donde se perdió._

_**Y eso seria todo espero que lo disfruten :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le indique a Levy las calles para llegar a la gran mansión Dragneel. Llegamos a un espacio muy grande donde se encontraban las sirvientas limpiando el patio.

— ¡Wow este lugar es enorme!

Mire por la ventana, al bajarme del auto Wendy llego apresurada a mí y las otras sirvientas también, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo preocupadas.

—Señorita perdón que el Joven Natsu no sea delicado con usted como debería ser pero él está muy arrepentido y también está muy preocupado.

Al voltearme sentí unos brazos aprisionarme, me apretaron y la respiración de aquel hombre se hallaba muy agitada, disfrute del aroma, olía muy bien.

—Lucy… Lucy por favor perdóname

Sus palabras eran temblorosas, como si tuviera miedo que nunca fuera a volver.

—Natsu yo…

Me acomodo más cerca de él podía ver lo tenso que estaba, acaricie su espalda y a mi tacto se relajó un poco.

Me separe un poco de él y acaricie su mejilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Está bien… yo te perdono

Su semblante cambio a uno más alegre me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi frente.

—mmm…

Contemple a Levy que me miraba un poco incomoda

—Oh Natsu ella es Levy, Levy él es Natsu

—Un gusto Levy

—Igualmente

Ahora estábamos en completo silencio.

—Natsu ella me acompañara al baile

—De acuerdo si quieren ir deberían alistarse ya el baile es a las ocho

Asentí con entusiasmo y tomo a Levy de la mano, corrimos hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar mi amiga la miro maravillada.

—Este lugar es increíble nunca había estado en una casa tan grande.

La puerta sonó.

—Pase

—Señoritas será mejor que tomen un baño y se laven el cabello traeremos los vestidos, no se preocupen por nada nosotras las arreglaremos.

Levy me miro muy emocionada.

Después de tomar el baño, encima de mi cama estaba extendida una lencería muy sensual. Sentí mis mejillas arder al toparme con Levy su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

La lencería era de color negro y rojo.

Las sirvientas entraron a la habitación con los vestidos asustándonos a Levy y a mí. Subí la media izquierda la única parte que me faltaba.

Estar en ropa interior con tu mejor amiga es normal pero con otras personas es un poco extraño.

Mi vestido era completamente negro, consistía en un corsé de color oscuro y los pasadores eran cintas del mismo color, en las mangas tenia bolados con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, la falda era larga y pompos, y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacón sencillos negros.

Sentí mi respiración cortarse un poco al sentir como ataban el corsé, al terminar pude respirar de nuevo. Esa la parte más difícil. Levy la estaban a listando en otra habitación no entendía porque.

Me sentaron en el tocador para maquillarme, un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y rubor en mis mejillas, un toque de brillo y estaba lista.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en un despeinado moño y rizado, los mechones que caían al igual que el resto estaban rizados en las puntas.

Me coloque los guantes, quería agregarle un poco de color así que me coloque el collar que me regalo mi madre, un pendante color azul mar.

Al salir de la habitación mire a Levy, estaba hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo y su cabello estaba rizado y atado a un lado con un listón, sus labios pintados de un rojo un poco más oscuro que su vestido.

Sonreímos al toparnos.

— ¡Lucy estas deslumbrante!

—Ni que se diga de ti, todos los hombres caerán a tus pies

Reímos y entrelazamos nuestros brazos, al bajar las escaleras vi a Natsu con un traje muy guapo su saco era azul oscuro y su chaleco negro.

Combinábamos un poco sonreí al verlo, quería besarlo.

Antes de decir cualquier palabra, una mujer de cabellos blancos lo abrazo del brazo y beso su mejilla.

Lisanna.

— ¿Querido quiénes son ellas?

—Lisanna déjame presentarte a Lucy Heartfilia y su acompañante Levy

—Oh, ¿así que ella es la novia de Gray?, la que salvaste de ser asesinada

Me quede en blanco, le había mentido sobre mí. Me pidió con la mirada que le siguiera el juego. Cambie mi ánimo y oculte mi tristeza y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

—Un placer conocerla señorita Lisanna y así es el me salvo le estoy muy agradecida a su marido

Levy se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer.

—Oh mira que linda, me agradas es un gusto que formes parte del clan Dragneel, el placer fue mío.

—Con su permiso me retiro los dejare solos

Empuje a Levy y nos encaminamos a la cocina.

—De acuerdo quiero una explicación, cuando llegamos eran como si fueran algo y me acabo de enterar que está casado, ¿qué es todo esto Lucy?

Mi pecho se sentía pesado, estaba luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran, respiré hondo un par de veces y me abrace a mí misma, Levy al ver esto me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

—No quiero hablar de eso por favor

—Está bien

Al mirarnos me sonrió de una manera dulce.

—Señoritas los autos llegaron

Al salir, habían dos limosinas , según lo que entendí de una atareada Wendy en la primera estaba la familia Strauss y Natsu iría con ellos, al entrar a nuestra limosina estaba Gray , le sonreí y lo abrace fuerte pidiéndole disculpas por el mal comportamiento que había tenido.

—Así que veo que ya conociste a Lisanna Strauss, el martirio del idiota rosado

Reí un poco

—Pero vamos no pienses en eso, nos vamos a divertir en grande es uno de los mejores eventos que pueden haber, oye cuál es tu nombre

—Levy Mcgarden un gusto

Gray sonrió, se acercó y beso su mano, haciéndola sonrojar

—El gusto es mío— paso seguido le guiño un ojo y yo solo pude contemplar cómo se derretía por él.

Llegamos al lugar, literalmente era un castillo.

—Qué lugar más enorme, es mucho más grande que la casa de Natsu

—Es la casa de Erza

Lo mire sorprendida

— ¿Ella es de la realeza?

—Algo así, pero es grande también porque Erza es la hermana menor de veinticinco hombres

Lo mire atónita

—Cualquier hombre que se quiera casar con ella debe correr un grave riesgo

Gray comenzó a reír a carcajadas al comentario de Levy, yo solo asentí en aprobación a sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada el lugar estaba repleto de gente muy elegante, mujeres con muchas joyas, hombres grandes y fuertes, y clanes completos donde se podía notar que estaban relacionados, tal es el caso del clan Strauss.

Al entrar al palacio mucha gente nos miró. Un hombre se me acerco y me pregunto qué clan éramos. Lo mire confundida y la pequeña Wendy apareció de la nada con un vestido color azul cielo y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas.

—El clan Strauss, el Dragneel y el matrimonio.

Al terminar la oración, el hombre grito los nombres fuertemente.

—Damas y Caballeros los clanes Dragneel y Strauss

Wendy nos indicó a Levy y a mí que bajáramos, al llegar al salón contemple, a la familia de Lisanna, todos con cabello color blanco como la nieve y ojos azules, los dos hombres que había eran altos y muy musculosos, eran vampiros puros.

—El matrimonio Strauss – Dragneel

La gente aplaudió y silbo ante la presencia de los casados.

Me sentí incomoda así que decidí explorar el castillo, estaba lleno de pinturas, y reliquias.

Pase por un pasillo y observe los retratos de la familia de Erza, todos de cabellos rojizos.

—Debo admitir que se ve espléndida hoy señorita Heartfilia

Al voltearme me encontré con Sting, sonreí como tonta y sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Muchas gracias joven Sting

El me sonrió de medio lado lo que considere muy sexy y juguetón

Se escuchó una música medieval de fondo y el me extendió su mano— ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Tome su mano y me jalo, llegamos al salón donde la gente se estaba escogiendo a sus parejas, mientras se formaban en círculo.

Nos formamos en él y esperamos, nos movimos dando vueltas y bailando, la gente aplaudía, giraba con alegría, se cambiaba de pareja rápido así que no tuve el tiempo de bailar con Sting, en movimiento trate de tomar su mano igual pero rápido otra persona nos tomaba para bailar aun así disfrutaba la danza, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música y al momento de terminar la canción Sting me tomo y terminamos la danza juntos.

La gente de alrededor aplaudía, me reí, tomo mi mano y me guio fuera del salón de nuevo para estar solos.

Entramos a una gran biblioteca, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones.

—Debo admitir de para no haber nacido en esa época si pudiste bailar muy bien

—Jajá gracias

Tenía calor, me quite los guantes.

Me recosté en el sofá, tener un corsé apretado y bailar hasta marearte no era una muy buena combinación.

Sentí como Sting toco mi mano por accidente, rápido la quito y se sonrojo, lo mire fascinada y me pareció tierno.

Acaricie su mejilla, el tomo la mano con que lo toque y la beso, me sonroje jalo de mí y me beso.

Me sorprendió mucho, pero lento le correspondí, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban, pero algo cambio me sentí incomoda lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Natsu, se me parece brusca de él.

—Lo-lo siento mucho no estaba preparada yo yo….

Sting estaba completamente rojo y nervioso—Soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar lo hice sin pensar por favor espero que no se enoje conmigo— le negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo hasta el salón.

Me recosté contra la pared busque con la mirada a Levy, la cual encontré bailando alegremente con Wendy y Gray.

— ¿Lucy estas bien?

Sentí como jalaba mi brazo.

Lo mire a los ojos y lo abrace.

Correspondió a mi abrazo pero por el impacto chocamos contra la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Alce mi mirada para encontrarme la de él pidiendo una explicación, me separe y me abrace a mí misma.

—Nada tranquilo, estoy bien…

Escuche una campana la cual hizo llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—La comida está servida por favor diríjanse al comedor principal abran mesas con sus nombres en ellas.

—Vamos Lucy.

Asentí y lo seguí.

Me senté en la mesa que Natsu me indico, a mi lado ya habían llegado los demás.

—Ugh ya era hora me estaba muriendo de hambre— dijo Gray mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Natsu se sentó a mi lado— ¿Y Lisanna?

—Se fue a casa no se sentía bien

Un camarero trajo los menús, mire como Levy mientras lo leía hacia caras de asco.

—Pediré lo más simple, Lucy donde estabas te estaba buscando

Sentí la mirada clavada de Natsu en mi espalda.

—F-Fui a conocer el castillo

—Oh está bien

Y siguió en lo suyo.

Natsu se acercó para hablarme al odio

— ¿_Dónde estuviste exactamente y con quién?_

Baje el tono de mi voz y un poco dudosa respondí—_Estuve con Sting—._

Su expresión cambio a una muy seria, vi pasar a Sting por la mesa y rapidamente quite mi mirada, lo hice alrededor de 3 veces.

Durante toda la cena Natsu se negó a hablarme y me ignoraba lo que logro que me hiciera sentir un poco mal.

Tome un poco de vino que me habían ofrecido, el reloj del salón marcaban las dos de la mañana, la gente estaba bebiendo y bailando con más alegría, supuse que era por el alcohol.

Está buscando el baño cuando choque contra un chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

—Oh por favor disculpe

—Tranquila ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme por donde ib- ¿tú eres Lucy?

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sting te menciono y te está buscando, está un poco preocupado, soy su hermano Rogue

—Yo…

—Oh Rogue te encontré que dicha…. ¿Lucy?

—Sting

— ¿Oye estas enojada o algo así?

—No, no lo estoy, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es que en la cena evitabas mi mirada y yo creí que-

—No te preocupes todo está bien o creo que me llaman me tengo que ir

La peor escusa que pude haber dado corría en los pasillos no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba.

Mire a mi alrededor y se notaba que me había alejado demasiado de donde debería estar, divise a alguien en el pasillo.

Era Natsu.

— ¿Lucy donde te habías metido?

—Perdón es solo que estoy escapando de Sting

— ¿Porque?, que te hizo ese maldito

—Nada malo Natsu, solo me beso y ya pero yo no estaba preparada y no puedo verlo porque me da mucha pena.

Al parecer dejo de escucharme cuando le dije que me había besado

—Como se atreve que desgraciado, me las va a pagar

Se encamino con furia hacia la salida del pasillo, pero lo jale para que me mirara, una muy mala idea.

Me acorralo contra la pared y me beso con mucha intensidad, me sorprendió al sentir sus labios contra mí, pero como lo deseaba.

—El no puedo tocar algo que me pertenece

Dijo contra mis labios, abrí mi boca para respirar lo que no logre ya que el aprovecho para deslizar su lengua en mi boca, su sabor era exquisito, su tacto me hacía sentir como si me fuera a derretir.

Me quemaba.

De mi boca comenzó a bajar a mi cuello dejando un camino de besos, con sus manos deshizo mi peinado, haciendo que mis rizos cayeran como cataratas en mis hombros.

Acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, con su otra mano hizo subir una de mis piernas a su cintura y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, subió mi falda y acaricio mi pierna.

Gemí a su dulce tacto, eso lo provoco y mordió mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir peor. Mi respiración se agitaba más y más.

—N-Natsu si sigues haciendo vas a hacer que me derrita

—OH Lucy

Acaricio mi mejilla y me beso de nuevo con pasión.

—Tú me perteneces no quiero que otra persona te tenga entendido

Sus labios arremetieron contra mis clavículas deslizando su lengua por mi piel haciéndome temblar.

— ¿Entendido Lucy?

Entre suspiros le conteste—S-Si—.

—Toda mía

—Solo mía

Me acostó con cuidado en el suelo, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, deje que explorara mi cuerpo con sus manos expertas.

Mis gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mi respiración estaba muy agitada.

—Bésame Natsu, hazme tuya

No ponía atención a las palabras que realmente decía, simplemente lo quería todo para mí a este punto no me importaba que estuviera con Lisanna o no, yo lo amaba.

—Te amo Lucy

Susurro en un suspiro en mi oído.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Sera que este fic se merece algún Review?, ¡lo agradecería mucho!.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Roma, Italia 1800.**_

Era de mañana en la hermosa roma un joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba dormido muy cómodo es su habitación, hacia un día precioso afuera pero al joven no le importaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados largos, sonrió tiernamente al contemplar al joven.

Se alegraba mucho por verlo descansar pacíficamente, no quería despertarlo de su sueño pero estaba emocionada tenía una sorpresa muy especial.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, acaricio su despeinado cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, el joven se movió un poco hasta despertarse completamente. Se alegró de ver a la joven de cabello dorado, robándole un beso.

Él se reía al ver como su prometida se sonrojaba hasta más no poder haciendo que sus ojos rojos se opacaran.

—D-Deberías alistarte y-ya—dijo apenada

El asintió aun mirándola con una sonrisa en su cara, se levantó rápido y fue a prepararse.

Cuando el joven salió de la habitación la señorita froto su vientre con felicidad, imaginándose como seria su futuro con su prometido y el nuevo bebé, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo duro que seria. Sintió lastima saber qué sucedería con su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza y trato de enfocarse en cómo le contaría la noticia. Miro una foto de su prometido y ella en el pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y tomo el marco, sonrió al ver la foto ella sostenía la mano de su prometido, ella miraba a la persona que tomaba la foto y el la miraba.

La dejo en el escritorio y cerro sus ojos. Sintió como unas manos acariciaban sus hombros luego cerrarse en un abrazo. Sé giro encontrándose con la mirada del joven a quien amaba, él aún estaba despeinado y no había terminado de cerrar su camisa.

La joven ayudo a terminar la labor, el joven se colocó el saco y extendió la corbatilla a la joven. Con gusto la recibió y se dedicó a ponerla en el cuello del joven.

El joven apoyo las manos en la cintura de la señorita y sonrió a gusto, entrelazo su mano y la jalo a su cuerpo.

—Me concede esta pieza señorita Dalaras

— ¿Pero con que música Natsu?—preguntó la joven entusiasmada

El joven dudo unos segundos y sonrió.

—Con la que nos imaginaremos

La joven rio y accedió, se movía lentamente con buena sincronización. En un momento del baile el joven la alzo y la bajo lento hasta que sus bocas se juntaran.

Beso la mano de la joven y la entrelazo.

—Ashley, ¿a qué lugar quieres ir hoy?

—A la fuente de Trevi

—Sus deseos son órdenes

Ambos jóvenes salieron del edificio donde vivía Natsu. Y enseguida se encaminaron a la gran fuente, saludaron a muchas personas en el camino, había algunos puestos, el joven observo como su amada se emocionaba y corrió hacia allá. Ella lucia diferente hoy, su largo cabello dorado estaba ondulado, vestía una blusa blanca de botones con manga y una falda azul oscuro.

Que se movía con gracia a cada movimiento que la joven hacía.

El simplemente la amaba de verdad, no por nada la había elegido para ser su esposa. Su familia consideraba que era una joven respetable y hermosa.

Una unión entre los Dragneel y los Dalaras significaba mucho poder por las dos partes.

La joven llamo a Natsu mostrándole dos pendante uno de una rosa y el otro de una jaula de ave.

— ¿Cual crees que me quede mejor?

—Cualquiera de los dos—respondió sin ningún entusiasmo

— ¡Natsu por favor dime!—dijo la joven haciendo un puchero

—Me gusta la de la jaula

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y fue devuelta al puesto, al regresar llevaba el pendante de la jaula.

Al llegar a la fuente se sentaron en el borde de la fuente, la joven se armaba de valor para decir la noticia.

— ¿Natsu no crees que sería genial tener a alguien parecido a ti y a mí?

El joven la miro confundido

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si ya sabes por ejemplo a una niña o un niño que tenga tus ojos y el color de mi cabello o que tenga el color de tu cabello y mis ojos—cada vez que hablaba su voz se iba entusiasmando más y sus mejillas toman el color de sus ojos, _rojo puro._

Ella cayo su boca esperando ver la reacción de su futuro esposo, el simplemente la miraba aun confundido, sus ojos se fueron abriendo y su boca también, se levantó y la alzo dando vueltas.

Al parar el la beso, sujetó sus mejillas y se separó de ella, la joven lloraba de la felicidad y el joven se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Acaricio el vientre de la joven feliz.

_**Tiempo actual.**_

Me desperté aun con ánimos de seguir durmiendo, cerré mis ojos y suspire pesadamente, me senté en la cama pero al hacerlo sentí algo o mejor dicho alguien sujetándome.

Observe la persona a mi lado, dormía plácidamente sus cabellos despeinados y su respiración tranquila.

Me pareció muy tierno verlo de esa forma, me acomode de nuevo a su lado y acaricie su pecho deslizando mis dedos por su marcado estómago, mire su rostro me parecía el hombre más hermoso que podía haber, bese sus labios.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y inhale su aroma, una de sus manos acaricio mi espalda desnuda.

—Buenos días

Menciono mientras besaba mis labios.

Reí ligeramente y disfrute de su tacto.

Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta la abrirse y me sorprendí cubriéndome, era Gray.

—No es que quiera interrumpirlos ni nada pero Natsu, Lisanna quiere hablar contigo.

— ¡Maldición!, dile que ya voy

—Está bien

Antes de irse Gray me guiño un ojo lo que me irrito.

Natsu se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró, me volví a recostar en la cama y respire hondo, la realidad me había chocado, Lisanna estaba con el aun y estoy segura que lo nuestro fue de una noche.

—Lucy yo…

—Está bien lo entiendo no te preocupes, puedes ir con Lisanna

Su mirada bajo y se encamino fuera de la habitación, me quede en la cama y me cubrí totalmente, nunca escuche el sonido de la puerta, sus pasos regresaron a la cama y jalo la cobija.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca

Lo mire confusa

—Voy a terminar todo con Lisanna

La felicidad invadió mi ser, lo abrase con fuerza y lo bese.

—Arréglate iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita

Y ahí estábamos en enfrente de una enorme mansión rustica, tenía un jardín lleno de rosas color blanco.

Natsu tomo mi mano y la entrelazo, caminamos hasta la puerta.

—Oh Joven Dragneel por favor pa-

—Dígale a Lisanna que salga

—Si señor

Me sentía nerviosa habían muchas posibilidades de que esto no terminara bien, agarre con fuerza el brazo de Natsu y trate de controlar mi respiración.

Lisanna abrió la puerta con mucha emoción al ver a Natsu, paro en seco al vernos, me miro confundida.

—Querido que hermosa sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Quiero el divorcio

La sonrisa que alguna vez adornaba su cara desapareció por completo— ¿Qué? , ¿Porque?

—Lisanna yo nunca te ame

Trague duro, escuchar esas palabras tan filosas de su boca me hicieron reaccionar rápido.

Mire a Lisanna la cual caía en sus rodillas.

—No, no puedes hacer esto llevamos más de 15 años casados, nuestros padres hicieron un contrato no lo puedes romper, ¿Dónde está tu esposa pura sangre?

— ¿No la ves aquí?

—Eso es imposible tu dijiste que la salvaste de morir ¡era humana! , Tiene sangre sucia

— ¿Crees que eso me importa?

—No natsu por favor yo te amo tanto—me aparte enseguida al ver que ella se acercaba a él, acaricio su mejilla pero el conservaba su compostura e ignoro su gesto de cariño

—Lisanna lo siento mucho

Poso su frente en el pecho de Natsu y suspiro, al levantar la cara lo beso en los labios, me pareció incomodo de mirar simplemente quite mi vista.

Mire de reojo como el solo la alejaba y beso su frente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas las cuales estaban rosadas.

Él le dijo algo al odio y se encamino hacia mí, entrelazo nuestros dedos y seguimos nuestro camino, escuche gritar a Lisanna de dolor y seguí caminando con mi cabeza agachada.

—NO, NO, NO, NO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YO NO QUIERO ESTO, NO NATSU POR FAVOR

Esas palabras inundaban mis odios, pero aquel hombre seguía conservando la calma.

Al entrar al auto, respiro hondo, por alguna razón sentía mi pecho muy pesado, me contemplo unos segundos, se acercó y me beso, su rose fue débil, se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazo por la cintura, acaricie su cabello, él buscaba consuelo.

Después de un rato estaba más tranquilo y condujo a la mansión, durante todo el camino estuvimos en silencio.

Al llegar al parqueo observe dos limosinas, escuche por la bajo a Natsu maldecir lo que me preocupo mucho.

Cuando entramos a la residencia, un hombre alto y parecido a Natsu se encontraba delante de nosotros, temblé ante su mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

Su semblante cambio cuando me inspecciono mejor.

Se puso un poco pálido.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es Lucy Heartfilia

Hice una pequeña reverencia.

Me resto importancia y dirijo su mirada llena de ira a su hijo.

—Los padres de Lisanna están adentro, vamos a hablar.

Suspiro resignado, besó mi mano y se encamino con su progenitor hacia el estudio, yo solo me quede ahí sintiéndome un poco inútil.

—Lucy

Me voltee y me encontré a Levy. Me abrazo con fuerza llena de alegría.

— ¡No me lo vas a creer!

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Gray es tan bueno

Me quede mirándola por unos segundos hasta que mi cabeza unió los puntos. En la mañana cuando Gray entro a la habitación solo llevaba unos pantalones de piyama y en este momento ella solo llevaba la parte de arriba de la camisa.

— ¡OHPORDEOSLEVYTEACOSTASTECONGRAY!—hable muy rápido pero ella me entiendo a la perfección.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo. Negó con su cabeza.

—N-No me refiero a ese tipo de bueno… ayer en la noche estuve conversando con él y creía que era un tipo arrogante que solo quería pasar una aventura conmigo, cosa que me hubiera encantado pero no hizo nada

—Te refieres a nada de NADA

Asintió

_Wow mis respetos para el dragón de hielo._

—El me conto un poco de su vida ya que me daba miedo dormir sola le pedí que me hiciera compañía, fue muy amable y se quedó despierto hasta que yo me durmiera, hace como media hora acabo de despertar y me trajo desayuno, es una buena persona Lucy.

Me gustaba verla con ese entusiasmo, necesitaba una distracción después de aquel horrible ex novio que había tenido, quizás Gray la podía ayudar a olvidarlo.

Pasaron las horas y aun Natsu no salía, con exactitud 3 horas, me sentía nerviosa. Tenía un poco de curiosidad saber que discutían así que pase por el pasillo la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, cuando me acerque a esta escuche como se abría, me sorprendí y trate de esconderme.

Los padres de Lisanna salieron del estudio y me parecieron muy jóvenes como para ser los padres de alguien. La señora de cabello blanco y largo me miro a paso decidido se acercó a mí, me inspecciono un poco y negaba con la cabeza.

— Disculpe mi interés pero, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia

Sus ojos mostraron desconfianza como si le estuviera mintiendo.

— ¿Tiene alguna relación con la familia Dalaras?

Otra vez con eso, no entiendo porque todos creen que estoy relacionada con ella.

—No, nunca eh oído de ese nombre…

—Oh discúlpeme

—Por favor no se disculpe, no es la única que piensa eso

La mujer en mi delante trago duro, su esposo poso una mano en su hombro y se despidieron.

Me volví a acercar a la puerta del estudio, traté de escuchar que estaban hablando.

—Esa chica, la que tú trajiste es igual a Ashley

—Si pero ya te lo dije padre ella no lo es

— ¿Y porque se parecen tanto? , tienen que estar relacionadas de algún modo, eso nos traerá problemas

— Tengo 214 años creo que puedo manejar la situación mejor, ¿o no crees en mi?

—Bueno, después de la irresponsabilidad de divorciarte de Lisanna me lo pienso dos veces

— Eso ya no importa, ahora voy a estar con alguien que quiera

—De acuerdo, tranquilo nadie está diciendo lo contrario hijo mío pero quiero que tengas en mente los graves problemas que sucederían si los otros clanes se enteran.

Escuche suspirar a Natsu.

Soy todo un problema para el yo solo quería que estuviera conmigo y ya nunca espere nada de esto, y si me voy, ¿no habría ningún problema cierto?

Quería despejar un poco mi mente salí a caminar un rato, me dirige al pequeño lago que había en el bosque.

No quiero causarle problemas, el ya suficiente con Lisanna.

Me senté en el pasto e imagine que posibilidades de poder ayudarlo tenia, eran muy pocas.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando empezó el atardecer, era precioso desde ese punto, el sol ya escondiéndose dejando llegar la completa oscuridad.

Me levante, no tenía idea que haría cuando volviera a casa.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí lo que me asusto.

Era Lisanna.

—Sabes si Natsu nunca te hubiera conocido no estaría pasando por esto

—Lisanna

—Si él no hubiera notado tu boba cara el seguiría conmigo

—…

—Si no te parecieras tanto a esa maldita zorra todo estaría bien, pero ese es tu pecado

En un segundo la tenía en mi delante y sentí como me clavaba algo en el estómago, me sentí débil y me había dolido mucho, sentí lagrimas caer y como me desangraba. Gemí de dolor pero eso pareció divertirle sentía que todo daba vueltas trate de sostenerme a uno de los arboles pero estaba tan débil que caí en el suelo.

Mi respiración era agitada, trate de quitar el objeto que tenía clavado pero solo con tocarlo me dolía mucho y casi no me podía mover.

La risa de Lisanna inundo mis oídos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza no podía aguantar mas tampoco podía gritar.

Me maree e intente enfocar mi vista bien.

—Llévatela, sé que Erín amara matarla

Escuche la voz de un hombre pero no pude mirarlo bien, lo veía todo borroso.

—Puede que se parezca a ella pero el color de sus ojos…

—Eso es fácil solo hay que provocarle hambre.

Después de eso sentí el frió del suelo y como mis parpados se volvieron pesados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Review *-*, por fis?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mis costillas, haciendo que me despertara sobresaltada, no podía moverme en mis muñecas habían dos grandes grilletes que las inmovilizaban, seguí con la vista las cadenas que llegaban hasta el techo, jale con fuerza pero al hacerlo me produjo un fuerte dolor.

En mi desesperación volví a jalar de los grilletes para soltarme pero conseguí el mismo resultado, caí en mis rodillas sintiendo como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, mi cabeza esta nublada no entendía como había terminado ahí.

Busque alguna salida pero todo estaba muy oscuro como para verla.

Trate de calmarme un poco y pensar las cosas con claridad, sentí un pinchazo en mis costillas de nuevo.

Mire mi ropa estaba desagarrada y mojada, por lo que podía oler era sangre.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron, me encandile al sentir la luz en mis ojos, deje mis ojos cerrados y los abrí poco a poco acostumbrándome a la claridad.

Estaba en un tipo de almacén todo estaba muy deteriorado, habían unas pocas ventanas era de noche.

Una mujer de cabellos morados largos me miraba seria, tenía algo en su mano solo que estaba envuelto y no lo podía ver bien.

Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, tenía una figura voluptuosa y usaba un vestido negro largo.

—Lo que dicen es cierto

La mire confundida.

—Dalaras está viva

Sus ojos estaban cargados de ira

Se acercó a mí y me tomo por la barbilla, me examino y acaricio mi rostro. Tenía nerviosismo, quería gritar le tenía miedo.

—Al fin vas a pagar por tus pecados

Me cacheteo y siguió su camino, tomo un teléfono y hablo con alguien, no entendía el idioma en el que hablaba.

Unos hombres trajeron una mesa, la posaron a mi lado y algunos equipos.

Los hombres estaban enmascarados y usaban ropas totalmente de color negro. Cuándo la mujer de cabellos morados extendió el paquete, había estacas pequeñas, cuchillos, pinzas y un pequeño embace.

Sentí mi cuerpo erizarse, mis lágrimas cayeron con rapidez, jale de los grilletes con más fuerza aun.

—Shh, tranquila solo dolerá un poco después no sentirás nada

Me hablo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

—No… por favor…

Camino hacia mí y rompió mi camisa. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí pasar su mano por el tatuaje de dragón en mis costillas, estaba herida y ahora podía ver como pequeñas líneas de sangre salían de esa parte.

Clavo sus uñas en mi piel y grite.

Me tapo la boca—Vas a ser todo un problemas niña—.

Camino a la mesa y tomo un pañuelo, lo puso en mi boca y lo amarro.

—Mejor, ahora no me distraerás con tus gritos.

Tomo una cuchilla, rasgo encima del tatuaje sentí mucho dolor, lloraba por la horrible sensación, mire como de la cola sacaba una pequeña piedra.

Era color violeta tenia forma de diamante.

Esas piedras eran las que no se me quemara la piel con la luz del sol.

Me moví cuando trato de abrir más mi piel, eso le molesto y tomo una de las estacas, la clavo en mi muñeca izquierda, gemí de dolor mis sollozos se hicieron audibles.

Sentí como sacaba la última piedra.

Ya no sentía nada, el dolor que al principio era insoportable no me importaba más.

Me fije en el pequeño embace ya lleno, eran alrededor de veinte piedras.

La sangre salía a montón, me sentía débil, por mis movimientos por tratar de zafarme me clavo más estacas en puntos claves.

Saco una pequeña llave y abrió los grilletes, al hacerlo caí al suelo, no trate de levantarme o moverme, si lo hacía sentiría dolor de nuevo y no podía sopórtalo más.

La herida a mi costado estaba sanando rápido, pero ahora si la luz me tocaba moriría quemada.

—Natsu…

Hable en susurro.

—Así que esta es la temida Ashley Dalaras, pues a decir verdad ha sido muy fácil

La mujer desapareció de mi vista después de aquellas palabras.

La pérdida de sangre me hizo sentir muy cansada.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir.

_**Natsu POV.**_

No encontraba a Lucy desde hace mucho rato, las sirvientas habían dicho que salió a caminar hace unas horas pero no volvió, la bosque en el bosque pero no se encontraba ahí le ordene a todos que la buscaran, nadie la encontró.

Busque en el pueblo, en parís y en casa de sus padres, mi preocupación se incrementó al saber que ella no se encontraba a mi alrededor, no muchos clanes conocían no la conocían la podrían confundir.

Ese era mi mayor temor, que la ejecutaran por algo que ella no había hecho.

Decidí llamar a los clanes más fuertes, mis viejos amigos.

Tome mi teléfono y marca varias veces a diferentes números pidiéndoles que se reunieran en mi casa.

Me subí al auto y conduje con mucha velocidad hasta mi hogar. Al llegar todos estaban reunidos.

_**Lucy POV.**_

Una semana había pasado, sin señal de que alguien me buscara, estaba muy débil las heridas que recientemente adquirí no se curaron por la falta de alimentación.

Aquella mujer solo venía a torturarme y después se iba, me estaba dejando morir, gritaba cosas sin sentido, cosas que yo nunca hice fue Ashley.

Me estoy muriendo, es lo que más rondaba en mi cabeza, quería saber que había pasado con Natsu, quizás nunca le importe realmente por eso no me había buscado, pero que hay de Gray y Levy ellos definitivamente me buscarían, pero, ¿dónde estarán ellos ahora?

Estaba acostada en el suelo bañada de sangre y sudor, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas así que tenía que buscar un sitio oscuro en la ya no tan vacía bodega, había muchas cajas pero no sabía que tenían dentro, no me picaba mucho la curiosidad.

Mire el techo estaba muy cansada ya ni podía mantenerme despierta, mi garganta me ardía y mi estómago rugía del hambre.

Escuche un pequeño ruido a mi izquierda trate de enfocar la vista, eran ratas, me les quede viendo, ¿Así que este sería mi final?, comida por ratas, es lo más triste que podría pasarme.

Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo, se concentre en el silencio, escuchaba los latidos de las ratas, como la sangre corría por sus venas.

Pero, ¿y si me las como?, definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza, tengo que pensar en otra cosa.

Pensé en Natsu en cuanto lo extrañaba, sus caricias, su olor, todo lo extrañaba. Quería saber de Levy y también de Gray, quería ver a mis padres y a mi pequeña hermanita.

—Tengo que sobrevivir

Gatee hacia donde estaban las ratas, las mire con asco unos segundos pero después tome una y la mate, lentamente cable mis colmillos en su carne, olía asqueroso pero sabía un poco mejor, no tenía comparación con la de un humano o la de un vampiro, pero era algo no me podía seguir débil tenía que encontrar una manera de cómo salir de aquí.

Comí todas las ratas que habían ya podía moverme con un poco más de facilidad, escondí los cadáveres de las pobres ratas, y me dedique a percibir mas olores de comida andante, olía a ciervos en la parte de atrás mi hambre se sentía más fuerte no podía salir en la luz del sol.

Escuche pasos y me acosté en el suelo, esperando a que llegara aquella persona, entró Lisanna, me miro con desagrado y se burló de mí su risa me causaba frustración y odio.

—Mira que horrible te ves, es gracioso como un día crees que estas en la cima y de pronto te devuelven a la tierra como la sangre sucia que eres.

Me quede callado contemplándola.

—Mira qué bonita pulsera me he hecho con los diamantes que tenías, era un desperdicio que tú las tuvieras así que le pedí a Erín que las sacara para mi

Al notar que la miraba con indiferencia se hacerlo furiosa a mí y me pateo lo que hizo que volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendo que vomitara sangre.

Me miro con repulsión y se encamino a mi dirección, estaba planeando que si hacía que se acercara lo suficiente a mi podría morderla y tomar la pulsera, si lo lograba podría salir de aquí.

Se agacho a mi altura, podía oler su sangre, estaba hambrienta quería romperle el cuello.

—Sabes hace tres días Natsu me pregunto si sabía algo de ti, eso me enojo mucho, no quería que el pensara en ti o te buscara le pedí a uno de mis contactos que investigara lo que Natsu planeaba y logre evitar que te encontraran

Entonces el si me estaba buscando.

—Fue muy difícil engañar a sus cómplices y a él, tuve que decirle que estabas muerta, debiste haber visto su cara estaba desesperado, nadie lo creía realmente pero le traje un cuerpo.

Mis lágrimas se derramaban

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me miro unos instantes y sonrió.

—Porque quiero ser la única que pueda tener a Natsu

Quería sentarme a llorar de la cólera que tenía, pero no podía perder mi oportunidad.

Me balance sobre ella y la mordí directo en el cuello, se sobresaltó al hacerlo, rugía y me golpeaba para que la soltara, seguía bebiendo no la dejaría sin una gota, la haría pagar después pero ahora solo quiero su sangre.

Me despegue de ella con fuerza y golpee su cabeza contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente, le quite la pulsera y me la puse, también tome el abrigo que llevaba y me lo coloque, salí corriendo del lugar, la bodega se encontraba prácticamente en medio de la nada.

Un bosque profundo, tenía que pensar rápido, el aroma de los ciervos de antes me atrajo, corrí con mucha velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaban.

Había recorrido ya al menos cinco kilómetros y el aroma seguía siendo muy fuerte, no entendía muy bien porque, me subí a un árbol muy alto hasta la cima, trate de divisar algún puesto o a alguien para pedir ayuda.

Encontré una pequeña cafetería, salté de rama en rama hasta llegar. Toqué la puerta con fuerza.

Una señora salió y me miro asustada, sentí alivio al verla, sentí como mis mejillas se inundaban de nuevo, sentí mi cuerpo ligero y un fuerte golpe al suelo.

Cuando me desperté estaba en una tina, la señora me estaba bañando había tristeza en su cara al notar que desperté me sonrió un poco nerviosa.

—Se desmayó en frente de mí, estaba muy sucia llena de sangre así que creí que un baño la ayudaría

Mi pecho se sintió cálido.

—Muchas gracias

La señora me volvió a sonreír pero estaba vez fue un poco maternal.

Le dije que podía continuar sola, ella fue a prepararme comida y ropa limpia.

Aun llevaba la pulsera en mi muñeca no tenía que preocuparme, lave mi cabello y mi estómago, las heridas ya se habían curado pero aún me encontraba un poco débil necesitaba sangre.

Me coloque la ropa limpia, olía muy bien.

Un vestido blanco con mangas sencillo, me encamine a la cocina, era una pequeña casa pero era cálida tenía un aire muy hogareño, nada comparado con la mansión de Natsu.

La escena me pareció muy tierna, las nietas de la señora la ayudaban a cocinar, cantaban canciones tradicionales pero de otro país.

Hablaban inglés, apenas podía entender algunas palabras.

Me senté en una de las sillas que habían, una de las pequeñas niñas al darse cuenta de mi presencia me trajo un abrigo grande para calentarme.

Me lo coloque era suave, me sentía cansada.

La señora coloco un plato de sopa para mí, le agradecí y lo comí gustosa.

Al terminar la comida las niñas se levantaron y pusieron una música medieval, bailaban de un lado a otro muy felices.

Ayude a la señora a lavar los platos, alguien toco a la puerta, fui a atenderla.

Cuando la abrí en frente se encontraba un muchacho como de mi edad con leña entre sus brazos me sonrió.

Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar.

—Veo que ya ha despertado

Asentí, su acento era extraño seguramente también era americano.

Dejo la leña en la chimenea y beso la mejilla de las tres niñas.

Me senté en el sofá a relajarme un rato, note que una de las niñas me miraba con mucha atención, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, hablo de algo con las otras dos y llamaron al joven.

Loke, ese era el nombre.

—Preguntan si te pueden peinar

Asentí entusiasmada y deje que las pequeñas hicieran lo que quisieran con mi cabello.

Al final del día resulto que me lleve bien con ellas, hasta me enseñaron algunas palabras en inglés, la más pequeña había caído dormida en mi regazo, las otras en el suelo.

Acaricie su cabello, me parecía muy tierna, su cabello anaranjado como el fuego caí en sus mejillas, sus ojos ya cerrados eran color verde claro.

—Así que ya están cansadas

Asentí

—Hoy fue un día largo, ¿cierto?

—Muy largo

—Tengo una pregunta que me está rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho, ¿Qué sucedió?

La mire un poco dudosa, no podía tenerle desconfianza hasta este punto.

—Fui secuestrada y torturada, querían esto

Le mostré mi pulsera.

—Es una antigua joya de la familia pero logre escapar y llevarla conmigo

—Vaya, debió ser muy horrible, ¿no tienes familiares o alguna persona que venga a buscarte?

Lo pensé unos momentos, para Natsu yo ahora estaba muerta y no quería preocupar a mis padres.

Negué con la cabeza y suspire con tristeza

— Sabes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras no te apresures siéntete como en casa si necesitas algo pídemelo a mi o a Loke, me iré a dormir buenas noches

—Muchas gracias por todo señora, buenas noches

—No tienes por qué llamarme señora, llámame abuela Ur.

El llamado chico Loke apareció para llevarse a las niñas, no me quería despegar de la pequeña le dije que lo ayudaría a llevarlas a su cuarto, llevaba su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos un sentimiento extraño nació de mí, la quería cuidar y jugar con ella, como si fuera mi propia hija.

Esto me hizo sonrojarme, si algún día fuera madre lo haría bien, bueno eso creo.

La acomode en la cama y acaricie su cabello, encendí la lámpara que había a un lado de la cama y las deje dormir.

Loke me guio al cuarto de huéspedes, no quería dormir aun, le pedí que se quedara conmigo el acepto, hablamos de cualquier estupidez que se nos ocurriera, me dijo que el había ayudado a la abuela Ur, cuando caí inconsciente al suelo.

Me pareció muy hermoso que el la ayudara mucho. Hablaba de ella como si fuera su héroe.

Sentí como el sueño aparecía en mí poco a poco, me recosté en su hombro.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño?

Asentí adormilada.

Acaricio mi cabello y con una tenue voz canto bajo una canción de cuna para mí.

Me abrigo con una manta y me recostó en la cama, su canto no seso hasta que cayera profundamente dormida.

Ese día soñé por primera vez algo lindo después de mucho tiempo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaaa, aquí está el capítulo de hoy! **_

_**Estoy muy inspirada últimamente e.e voy aprovechar esto para terminar todas las historias que tengo pendientes (suspira exageradamente) es mi obligación ;(**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quería un momento de tranquilidad para Lucy después de una horrible tortura.**_

_**Así que esto es todo nos leemos adiós!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si me dejan un Review sería muy feliz y aumentaría mis energías para escribir más *-*, ¿Por favorcito?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me desperté de golpe, mi respiración era agitada y mi cuerpo estaba un poco sudoroso. Traté de relajarme me acomode nuevo en mi cama poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Suspire pesadamente, las ganas de llorar me afligieron respire hondo y trate de no derramar lágrimas.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño camine hasta su habitación estaba vacía, sentía que en algún momento cuando entrara ella estaría ahí sonriéndome.

Trate de sacarme esas ideas de mi cabeza, camine por la solitaria habitación.

No podía salir aun del asombro cuando encontraron su cuerpo, olía a ella y su rostro era igual al de ella.

Me senté al borde de la cama, su fragancia estaba impregnada en las cobijas, imagine que estaba a mi lado y podía acariciarla.

Mi mente está dejándose llevar por la locura cada vez más.

Me estaba destruyendo pensar en ella, Levy estaba peor que yo no quería ni acercarse por aquí pasaba mucho tiempo con Gray el me conto como trataba de consolarla pero su tristeza era muy fuerte.

Escuche como alguien corría y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Era Gray parecía que había visto un fantasma su respiración estaba muy agitada y su mirada perdida, se notaba que estaba confundido así que solo espere a que hablara.

—Natsu…. Lucy…Lucy

Mi cuerpo se paralizo.

—Está viva…

Sentí una presión en mi pecho, trague duro y trate de relajarme pero una alegría masiva surgió de mi ser.

Quería que fuera real, tenía una leve esperanza que esto no era un sueño.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? , espero que no me estés jugando una maldita broma Gray

Negó rápido.

—Todo fue un engaño

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella no está muerta de hecho, está muy viva, todo fue planeado por Lisanna

Me quede en silencio y me tense, la ira rapidamente se apodero de mí. Me levante de la cama rápido.

— ¿Tienes pruebas?, eso es una acusación muy fuerte

—Bajemos y te lo explicare mejor

Al bajar se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo negro y ojos rojos, olía a bosque.

—Natsu déjame presentarte a Gajeel del clan Redfox

Un lobo eso explica el olor.

—Gajeel vio a Lucy en el bosque, ayer.

Lo mire serio.

—Es cierto, estaba paseando por los alrededores cuando vi algo correr muy rápido, una chica con cabellera dorada, por supuesto sabía que era un vampiro pero al verla mejor me pareció conocida, la vi en el baile fue presentada como una Dragneel así que me pareció extraño que estuviera ahí.

— ¿Sabes si estaba con alguien?

El asintió.

—Su olor venía desde muy lejos así que lo seguí, encontré a la menor de los Strauss en el suelo su cuello estaba derramando sangre, el lugar tenia impregnado el olor de la rubia, en el suelo había sangre y mucha, unas cadenas que venían del techo también olían a ella.

Si mi ira era poca ahora estaba mucho peor, quería matar a Lisanna. Contemple a Gray tenia los puños encerrados con fuerza.

—Hablare con Lisanna, trae a Levy, Gajeel necesitaremos de ti

—Claro

Llame a Lisanna, ella acepto con felicidad.

Al entrar a la mansión la espere sentado en el sofá de la sala, al mirarla me irrite mucho se había arreglado mucho, usaba una falda que apenas le tapaba el trasero y un suéter negro un poco transparente.

Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste Natsu?

Me acerque a ella, acaricie su rostro y se sonrojo, su respiración se volvió lenta me miraba pidiéndome amarla de nuevo.

Con mi pulgar acaricie sus labios y soltó un pequeño suspiro, le sonreí divertido y cambie mi cariñoso tacto a uno fuerte.

La tome por los hombros y los apreté duro asustándola.

—Dejémonos de juegos Lisanna y dime donde esta Lucy

—D-De que hablas ella está muerta porque dices eso

— ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que hiciste?

Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Yo solo quería que me quisieras otra vez, ella se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros…

Me exaspere y me levante con furia.

— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

Se quedó en silencio viendo el suelo

Golpee la pared con fuerza haciendo que ella brincara por el susto.

— QUE LE HICISTE

—Yo no hice nada le pedí a Erín que lo hiciera, le saco las piedras de protección y me las entrego

— ¡QUE MÁS!

—La dejo pasar hambre por toda la semana, ayer que la fui a ver estaba moribunda o eso parecía, cuando me descuide me mordió y me dejo inconsciente en el suelo

— ¡Es lo más estúpido que has podido hacer y eso que has hecho muchas estupideces!

—Perdóname por favor— se arrodillo a mis pies— estaba celosa quería estar contigo de nuevo no quería que la amaras, ¡quería que fueras mío nada más!

Se agarró de mi camisa suplicándome sus lágrimas caían como cataratas medio lastima por un segundo.

— ¿Cómo convenciste a Erín que lo hiciera?

—Creyó que era Ashley

Tome sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Ahora me vas a mostrar donde la tenías aprisionada

La deje en la sala y camine hasta el estudio, le avise a Gray y Gajeel que partiríamos ya mismo, ordene a una de las sirvientas a empacar ropa para Lucy.

Llegamos a Vernon todo estaba callado, las luces delos postes adornaban nuestro camino, era muy tarde alrededor de la una de la mañana.

Nos bajamos en el almacén que índico Lisanna, Gajeel tomo su forma de lobo y empezó a correr en dirección del olor. Gray se quedó para vigilar a Lisanna

Corrí con todo lo que daban mis piernas la quería ver ahora, quería sentirla conmigo de nuevo, acariciarla y cuidar de ella.

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña casa, hogareña.

Habían personas adentro, podía escuchar sus corazones latir y sus respiraciones.

Escala por una de las ventanas traseras.

Vi a Lucy descansar en la cama, su respiración tranquila se veía muy serena.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez, abrí la ventana lentamente. Me acerque a ella con cuidado de no despertarla.

Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, sus brazos estaban al descubierto, podía ver perfectamente las heridas aun no sanadas por la falta de alimentación.

Bese su frente, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me relaje al tenerla conmigo.

No pude resistir más la tome con fuerza entre mis brazos.

Sentí como se revolvía un poco, la separe de mi para verla la luz de la luna la iluminaba.

Entre abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Natsu….?

Al decir mi nombre sentí un escalofrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estas aquí Natsu

Me abrazo con fuerza sus llantos aumentaron, acaricie su cabeza y la abrace.

—Estoy aquí Lucy, perdóname por no buscarte

Se separó de mí y acaricio mi cara, en sus ojos había tristeza pero una pizca de felicidad, se acercó a mi dudosa, fui yo el que acorto la distancia y la bese con cariño.

La extrañaba demasiado la deseaba, pose mis manos en su espalda y lentamente baje hasta su cintura.

—EJEM…

Los dos volvimos a ver a la persona en la ventana, se encontraba Gajeel mirándome con brillo en sus ojos.

—No es que los quiera interrumpir ni nada pero ¿nos la vamos a llevar o qué?

Lucy me miro emocionada y se abalanzó contra mí a besarme de nuevo.

La espere en la ventana mientras ella escribía una carta de agradecimiento por a ver la ayudado.

Salte por la ventana y ella hizo lo mismo la atrape en mi brazos.

Corrimos en dirección al auto donde se encontraba Gray.

Lisanna la miro con rabia, Lucy le sonrió con sorna.

Entrelace mi mano con la de ella y bese su mejilla me tome el tiempo al hacerlo, quería disfrutar tenerla a mi lado de nuevo.

—Lisanna Strauss va a ser juzgada por traición a los Dragneel

Mire con incredulidad a Gajeel.

—Natsu se me olvidó mencionarte, el clan Redfox forma parte del juzgado sagrado

— De esta no te salvas Lisanna, gihi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo sé que es corto pero quería dejarlo en suspenso ;3 , Lucy y Natsu se encontraron de nuevo*-*.**_

_**Tomen nota Locke juega un papel muy importante en la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;-; me dan muchas ganas de seguir con la historia cuando los leo.**_

_**Ahora que ha aparecido Gajeel va a conocer a Levy!**_

_**Muy pronto estaré en exámenes y no creo poder escribir por estar estudiando y tampoco puedo escribir en vacaciones porque me voy de viaje u.u tratare de escribir lo que más pueda esta semana que viene :D**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si me dejan un Review sería muy feliz y aumentaría mis energías para escribir más *-*, ¿Por favorcito?**_


End file.
